The Contract
by KnuxadowManiac
Summary: Fill for the drrr!kinkmeme: Izaya tricks Mikado's parents into signing a contract to marry their son to him; what will Mikado do, as newly wed wife of the most dangerous man in ikebukuro?
1. Chapter 1

**Fill for the Drrr!Kinkmeme;**

**Original Request:**

_IzayaXMikado - The Contract_

_IzayaxMikado - Arranged Marriages_

Looking for a fic where Mikado's parents sign over Mikado to get married to Izaya... or more like getting tricked into it. Moe!Kado as a newly wed wifey sounds fun :D

**I've never filled a prompt before, but once I started it was really fun, so I thought I'd cross-post it here on**

**Sorry if the format appears strange to you, it's just how I've been posting it on dreamwidth. Enjoy!**

_**Part 1 - A Perfect Plan?**_

Izaya put his feet up on his desk, leaning back in his chair, manicuring his nails with a slightly bored expression, regardless of the two customers in his office, the woman almost in tears, the man seemingly nervous, fidgeting and sweating slightly.

"P-please Orihara-san..! W-we don't have the money now…but we will have it by next week, we promise!"

Izaya just sighed, scrutinizing his nails.

"I'm sorry, but that won't do~ If you don't have the money, you might like to make up for your debt another way…How much do you need your liver, what do you think~?"

The raven flashed the man a kind smile. The man, already in his mid-forties, jumped slightly and gulped. "I-Isn't there any other way..?"

Izaya wiped his nails on his long sleeved shirt, then held them away from his body to inspect them. "But I already own your house, I'm just kind enough to let you live in it~ What else could you give me?"

The man swallowed hard, pressing his wife's hand shortly.

"M-Mikado."

Izaya looked up interested.

"Excuse me?"

The women looked at her husband in disbelief, grabbing his shoulder. "Dear, what are you saying?!" The man paid her no attention. "Back in the old days…when a couple weren't able to pay their debts, they would give away their child in marriage to the one they were indebted to. People don't do this anymore, but…Mikado is the only thing we have left. The only thing we can still offer you." The women started crying now, grabbing her husband by the collar and shaking him.

"I'm not gonna give away my only child! Mikado is still too young! I don't want to lose my child already!" The man took his wife in his arms, calming her down. "I'm so sorry, dear…but we have no choice!" he said, while stroking his wife's hair. Secretly, he whispered in her ear. "Think about it, Honey! He doesn't know Mikado is a boy! He will sign a contract to release us from our debts, then we will introduce him to Mikado! He will want to back out of it once he realizes we only have a son! It's the perfect plan!"

He released his wife and pretended to wipe some tears from his eyes, then he stepped up to the Informants desk. "S-so..d-deal..?"

Izaya looked up at him grinning.

"Deal."

_**Part 2- Bad News, Sweetie…**_

"Y-you did WHAT?!"

"Mikado, sweetie, try to calm down…look, it's not that uncommon…Your grandparents had an arranged marriage too…"

"We live in the 21st century! What have I done to you that you would do something so cruel? I-Is this a joke…If it is, it's not funny in the least!"

"Mikado, please listen…we didn't think he would actually agree to it once he'd know you're a boy…"

Mikado stared at his father in disbelief. "HE..? You married me to a GUY?"

His mother tried to calm him by putting one hand on his shoulder, but it was slapped away. The both of them never saw their son that furious. "Sweetie, I know this is hard for you…but you'll only have to endure it for a few days, I'm sure he will try to annul it as soon as possible…"

Mikado sighed, realizing his hands had been trembling in shock and anger. He could tell his parents were more than sorry about this, and he didn't want to question them on how they got in to such a situation. He knew his father had a problem with gambling and they had been making a lot of debts lately. And he would do anything to help his parents, for he loved them dearly and he knew they loved him too. But to do this kind of thing…

Mikado swallowed hard. It would just be the marriage ceremony and maybe a few days of awkwardness, for the mysterious man was probably just one of those dubious debt collectors or son of a yakuza underling. Once he realized Mikado was not a pretty little girl, he would sooner or later let him go, and his parents would be off the hook.

"I-I'll do it…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 3 – A Bad Dream**_

"You don't actually expect me to wear that, do you..?" Mikado looked at the traditional clothing in disbelief. It was a woman's kimono.

The woman helping him to prepare for the ceremony smiled at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but the groom sent those. It would be very rude to reject his courtesy."

Mikado blushed slightly, but then sighed and let the woman help him put the kimono on. He really didn't understand why he got bride's maids. Just because he was about to marry a man didn't mean he automatically was a woman! But apparently, it made him the bride. He sighed again. If the day continued like that, he was sure he will have sighed his soul out by the end of the day.

"Kyaaa~ What a beautiful kimono~!" one of his bride's maids squealed, while holding up the extravagantly embroidered obi.

Mikado gulped. That looked expensive. Maybe his soon-to-be 'husband' was a greater deal than he had thought? What if he was actually a yakuza BOSS?! Mikado shivered slightly at the thought, but quickly brushed the thought away. It would soon be over. He just needed to hold on a little bit longer. Almost an hour later, the kimono was finally done. Moving in it felt slightly awkward to the boy, but after a while he got used to it, at least without looking to strange. His first bride's maid handed him a bouquet of white carnations, while the others fixated a long white veil to his hair, so it wouldn't slip off. He never felt so ridiculous before. Apparently, the thought must have shown on his face, because his first bride's maid laughed and patted his back.

"Don't worry, you just look precious~! Am I right girls?" she asked the other bridesmaids.

"It looks so beautiful~ Aah, I'm so envious!"

"I heard your husband is still very young, he's only 23~"

Well, at least the man was not old. Mikado didn't know why, but somehow that thought was really reassuring.

"And he's so HANDSOME~", another bridesmaid giggled.

Mikado blushed at the comment, but fortunately, his face was now hidden under the veil. Just in that second, someone knocked at the door and asked if the bride (Mikado flinched at being addressed as such) was ready, for the ceremony was about to start. Feeling slightly nervous, Mikado stepped out, following the others to the Shrine. He didn't really pay attention during the ceremony, maybe he just wanted to block it out. He didn't look up when the groom arrived, though he felt his heart beat faster. He was only halfway listening to the priest, only murmuring his practiced responses at the right parts. In his head, his thoughts were racing. Was he really sitting here, getting married to someone he NEVER MET BEFORE? How did he know this wasn't just a bad dream, he would wake up from once his alarm clock would ring. Didn't he make plans with Masaomi for next weekend? He remembered how happy he felt when he had heard his parents would visit him here in Ikebukuro. He would have never thought THIS was the cause of their visit… How he wished that this would be just a dream; he wanted to cling on to this hope. But he couldn't trick his brain, the voice in his head kept on listing evidence for the fact that he was awake, crushed his last hopes. Being so lost in his thoughts, he almost jumped when he felt his mother nudge him slightly in the ribs, whispering in his ear. "Say 'I do.'!"

"I-I..do..?"

Fuck. Soon, he would be.. he would be... The priest continued.

"And do you, Orihara Izaya, want to take Ryuugamine Mikado as your beloved wife, in wealth and in poverty, 'til death do you part?"

Mikado's eyes widened at the name. This had to be a dream. His head shot up, shocked blue eyes met mischievous auburn ones through a white veil, a bad dream.

"I do."

**Bam bam baaaaam..CLIFFHANGER! :D No, Joke xD Enjoy!**

_**Part 4 – Kiss the Bride**_

"You may now kiss the bride."

W-w-wait a second! The man his parents had been indebted to…The man that had agreed on that arranged marriage…The man that had sent him those expensive things…The man he just MARRIED… ..was Orihara Izaya? Shinjuku's famous informant? The man Masaomi told him to stay away from on his first day in Ikebukuro? The only person able to stand up against Heiwajima Shizuo? THE Orihara Izaya?

This had to be a dream, or a joke! Maybe he was on candid camera, and Orihara Izaya was really Kida in disguise..! Just how- All his thoughts suddenly vanished from his head when he felt a pair of lips against his own. He didn't even realize Izaya lift his veil. Mikado's eyes went almost comically wide at the contact, his face instantly flushing a bright red, up to the tips of his ears.

The mischievous raven didn't leave it at one chaste peck, instead leaned in closer, moving his lips against the teen's; the boy's blush intensifying at the feeling. He would never admit it, but the informant's lips felt really good upon his own. He guessed the man was what one would call a skilled kisser, despite the complete lack of response from the teen. Eventually, Izaya broke away slowly from the kiss, chuckling slightly at Mikado's beet-red face. This had been his first kiss.

"You look lovely, Mikado-chan.", he said, then took the teen's hand gently, slipping a slim silver ring on the boy's ring finger.

"I figured you would like something decent." he said with a smile that made Mikado blush again.

"But if you want, I can get you one with a diamond~!" the informant laughed, kissing Mikado's hand, ignoring the squeals that came from the group of bridesmaids.

"N-no…i-it's quite alright…-!" Mikado stuttered, cursing the blood that had shot to his cheeks again. The little group of people assembled laughed, as if this would be just another nice marriage and they would be just another nice couple newlyweds. Mikado felt sick.

His first bridesmaid stepped up to them, putting one hand on Mikado's shoulder. She flashed the two of them a kind smile.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to borrow the bride for a while. There are still so many people who want to congratulate you, and there is some stuff to be discussed about you two moving together, plus Mikado's parents-…you know the rest. I'm really sorry! You'll have each other back for the wedding night~" The last part she said with a wink.

Wait.. moving together..? Now that he thought about it, it somehow made sense, but still..Wasn't this only decided yesterday? He had been surprised how fast they had organized this ceremony, but him moving..? He didn't know where Orihara Izaya lived…If he recalled correctly, somewhere in Shinjuku…

"Eeh..? Already? How mean, when I was just about to admire my beautiful wife~!" Izaya chimed in his usual playful tone, while pecking Mikado on the cheek.

The teen blushed immediately, more than happy to go with the women. His bridesmaid giggled again, while pulling him along.

"You two are such a sweet pair~!"

Mikado felt sick again.

_**Part 5 – Interesting**_

Mikado wasn't sure how he managed to live through this day; somehow he did. The kimono was really hot and uncomfortable and hard to walk in, and they were lots and lots of people who wanted to congratulate him, most he didn't even recognize, mostly friends of his parents from Saitama, who had only once seen him as small kid. It was beyond Mikado how somebody would think he would voluntarily marry a man 7 years older than him, and whom he despised to death. Well, they couldn't know about the last part, but still..!

The managing of his move was the less exhausting matter, at least physically; as for he didn't have to run from person to person. Mentally, it was just about as nerve wrecking. How easy and how fast his old life could end, he never would have imagined. It was mind numbing. There was nothing of his old life left to return to.

And now he stood here, in Shinjuku, in a seemingly expensive apartment, watching his 'husband' unlock the door. If Karma really existed, he must have destroyed the world and killed a million of the cutest puppies and kittens in his past life, to have deserved something like this.

Mikado gave a startled yelp when he felt Izaya lift him up bridal style, staring at the informant in shock.

"But Mikado~ It is tradition that the groom carries his newly wed wife over the threshold~", the raven chirped cheerily.

"W-why are you doing this..?"

"Ara, Mikado-chan, didn't I just tell you..?"

Mikado looked into the informant's eyes, trying to fight down any blush or sign of nervousness.

"T-That's not what I'm talking about…I mean this whole thing."

Izaya returned the teen's gaze, a feline smile on his features.

"Because you're interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part 6 – The Wedding Night**_

Mikado struggled to get out of the informant's grip as he was carried into the man's modern apartment and upstairs into the spacious bedroom. His attempts to get free were more than futile, the raven just chuckled and put him down on the double bed. Before the boy could protest, he was capturing the teen's lips in a kiss, slowly undoing the kimono's obi. Meanwhile; Mikado didn't even realize, his head was spinning from the way the man's soft lips moved against his, the raven's teeth tugging slightly at his bottom lip, sucking on it. The teen gasped softly when he felt a hot tongue run over his lips. The raven wasted no time and took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Mikado's mouth, grazing over the others wet muscle, wrapping around it. Exploring every corner of the teen's mouth, he expertly undid the obi and tossed it aside, proceeding to slip the top layer of the kimono off the teen's shoulders. This caught Mikado attention and he gripped Izaya's wrists trying to stop him, but the informant was stronger, while Mikado was getting weaker and weaker by the second, the elder's skilled tongue stealing all power from him. At this point, Mikado was now completely lying on the mattress, Izaya on top of him; their kiss got more heated and demanding by the second and Mikado felt himself completely succumbing to the man's ministrations. His hands, which had been futilely tugging at the raven's shirt to get him to stop, loosened their grip and found their way to the Informant's neck; a pleasure-filled gasp escaping the boys throat, the sound swallowed by the kiss, but by the way the elder's lips curled up in a smirk, he had noticed. Taking things even further, Izaya pressed his knee between the teen's legs and ran a hand over the boy's chest. Mikado gasped loudly and broke away from the kiss, gasping for air.

"A-aahn..O-orihara-san..! hhn..s-stop.."

Izaya proceeded to plant kisses and sucks down the teen's neck, making the smaller male mewl in pleasure and cling on to the raven's shirt.

"P-please…! Ahhn…s-stop…", Mikado moaned.

Izaya sighed and stopped his assult on the teen's body, straightening up. A slight pout on his face, he looked down on the boy. He couldn't deny that it was more than difficult to stop at this point, especially with the sight beneath him:

Mikado's chest was halfway exposed and heaving up and down with the teen's gasps for air; the boy's face flushed deep red, his lips red and swollen from the kissing and on the teen's neck a fresh hickey was starting to show…

"You're so cruel, Mikado-chan~", the informant whined in his usual playful voice. "It's our wedding night!"

"I-I'm sorry, O-Orihara-san…", the teen stuttered out, sitting up and trying to cover his chest again.

Izaya gave the teen a crooked smile that looked almost fond, and then pecked him on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it."

He straightened up, then yawned and stretched. "Your luggage has already arrived. If you want to use the bathroom, it's the second door on the right~" With that, the man started to get changed.

Profoundly flustered, Mikado straightened his under-kimono and stood up, swaying slightly with his legs shaking. Hoping the informant wouldn't realize how much this little make-out session had affected him, he went through his luggage for a pair of pajamas; trying hard to not look at the older male changing, though soon he found himself staring at the man's naked upper body, admiring how muscular it was, despite the man's rather slim build. Ripping away his gaze, Mikado blushed furiously and quickly hurried into the bathroom, changing there. Having realized the teen's stare, the Informant chuckled at the boy's bashful reaction, changing to his sleepwear too.

Once Mikado returned from the bathroom, Izaya let out a low whistle that made the teen blush and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him close, "Hmm~ you look sexy, Mikado-chan~", he whispered against the teen's temple, chuckling quietly when he saw the boy's crimson red ear tips. Pulling the teen into the double sized bed, he put the blanket over the two of them. Mikado immediately shifted away from the informant, turning his back to the man.

"How cold, Mikado-chan! Don't I at least get a good-night kiss~?" the man whined playfully, faking a pout. Mikado turned around to Izaya and gave him his trademark deadpan expression, which he usually used on Masaomi; once there was some distance between him and his 'husband' and he wasn't wearing girl's clothes anymore, Mikado regained his confidence.

"No. And don't you dare touch me or try anything funny during the night." The teen turned his back on the informant again, closing his eyes, an expression of stern stubbornness on his face. Izaya just chuckled at that. "I got it, I got it." Leaning closer to Mikado, he whispered lowly into the teen's ear, his breath ghosting over the boy's skin: "Good Night, Mikado-chan…" Mikado shivered and blushed deep red, but before he could say anything, the man's breath was gone and Izaya on the other side of the bed again, going to sleep too.

"G-good night…" mumbled Mikado grumpily, his face dark red. This was going to be a long night.

_**Part 7 – Good morning, my dear!**_

Mikado woke up slowly when he felt someone poke his cheek.

"Mikadooo-chan~ Time to wake up~"

Mikado just groaned and turned around, nuzzling deeper into the pillows.

The poking started again. "Oi, Mikado-chan~"

"Leave me alone…I had a bad dream..", the teen mumbled and tried to continue sleeping.

"Oh? Did you dream you married the infamous Orihara Izaya and now you live with him as his wife?"

"Exactly..", the teen yawned.

His eyes shot open.

Fuck.

"Good morning, my dear~"

Mikado turned on his back, only to be confronted with a smirking informant; before the teen had the chance to say anything, the man kissed him tenderly on the lips. Mikado flushed a deep crimson immediately, before crawling away quickly, falling out of the bed.

"Oow…" The teen rubbed his aching backside, then stood up and glared the informant. "Don't do that again!"

"Eeh?! But Mikado~!"

"No buts." With that the boy stomped off to get changed and ready for school. When he returned, the Informant was no longer in the bedroom. Curiously, Mikado walked down the stairs, taking a good look around the apartment. It looked really expensive, but also very cold and sterile. When he stepped into the kitchen, he saw that the informant was already standing there, leaning against the counter. When Izaya heard the teen enter, he smiled at him.

"Want a coffee?"

Mikado just shook his head, not sure how to act around the man. After all, they had barely talked to each other in person before (though a lot on the internet)…but this was a whole new situation. The raven didn't seem to worry much about that; without hesitation he hugged the teen intimately, letting his arms slide lower so that they were around the boy's waist.

"I bought you a bentou, Mikado-chan~"

"U-uh..t-thank you…" the teen mumbled, while desperately trying to get some distance between him and the man.

"A-Ano..Orihara-san…? I really need to go to school now…"

The informant shook his head in disapproval.

"Three things, Mikado-chan. Firstly: don't call me 'Orihara-san'. We're married now, so you can either call me 'Izaya', 'Dear', 'Honey', 'Sweetheart', 'Sexy', 'Love' or anything of the sort."

Mikado sweat dropped slightly. "I-I think I'll stick with Izaya…-san."

The Informant gave a look of disapproval at the honorific, but chose to not comment on it.

"Secondly: you are now living here, so I expect you to return here at least by nightfall. And you should try to memorize the address. By the way…here's your house key~"

He raven gave him a small silver apartment key, which the teen took hesitantly and put in his pocket with a slightly disgruntled expression.

"And last but not least…" The informant used his finger to tilt the teen's chin up, making him look the Informant in the eyes. "…I won't let you go without a kiss."

And with that, he closed the gap between their mouths, kissing Mikado gently. The teen blushed furiously, but soon closed his eyes and responded to the kiss. Tilting his head slightly, the raven deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth. Mikado whimpered into the kiss, feeling himself being pushed back against the counter, until he was half lying on it. Izaya rubbed his skilled tongue against Mikado's, sucking slightly on it, making the teen shiver and clutch to the Informant's shirt for support. Moaning softly into the kiss, Mikado responded to the other tongue's coaxing, fighting a short battle for dominance, which was quickly won by the more experienced male. The teen felt slightly light-headed at the lack of oxygen, and soon broke away from the kiss to gasp for air. Still slightly out of breath, the boy cheeks flushed bright red, he covered his kiss swollen lips with his hands; embarrassed, the teen grabbed his school bag and ran to the door.

"Have a nice day in school, Mikado~!", the informant shouted after him, chuckling.

Mikado just slammed the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Part 8 – Old Life**_

Despite his new and longer way to school, Mikado somehow managed to arrive at his usual time in front of the school building. Unfortunately for him, it was one of the rare occasions when his best friend Masaomi actually showed up early.

"Mi~ka~do!", he greeted his friend cheerily, a few other students turning at his loud voice. "Where do you come from? I passed your apartment on my way to school, and some strange people were just moving in…"

Mikado was quiet for a second. It didn't even take 24 hours for his old life to vanish completely.

"I-I..my parents came to visit..and I moved somewhere else…I-I'll tell you later!", Mikado quickly excused himself. He had no idea what to tell Masaomi, so that he wouldn't get suspicious. Well, at least he had something to do during class.

Suddenly, he caught Masaomi staring strangely at his neck. Why was he-…? The hickey! Mikado's hands quickly flew to his neck, covering the bruise; his cheeks flushing red at the thought of how he received it.

"T-That's just a little insect bite..! Uh..allergic reaction!", Mikado lied with a barely convincing smile. Kida raised an eyebrow at him, but suddenly he was staring at something else.

"Mikado…why are you wearing a ring..?"

Crap.

"I-I can explain it..! It's just..uh..a gift..? From…"

Kida raised one hand to motion Mikado to shut up.

"You needn't say anymore. I think I know what is going on here…"

Mikado swallowed hard. "Y-you..do..?"

Kida nodded; a serious expression on his face.

"The fact that you come from a completely different direction…the hickey..the ring. One does not need to be a genius to know what that means…even though I'd never imagine something like that would actually happen…"

"Masaomi, I-I can explain..-! It's not what you think- "

The blonde flung an arm around his shoulder grinning.

"You have a GIRLFRIEND~!", he exclaimed cheerily; half of the school turning at them.

xxx

When Mikado sat in class, he inwardly cursed his best friend's conspiracy theories and indiscretion; all along the other pupils send him disbelieving looks or glares, whispering to their friends.

"Ryuugamine's got a girlfriend? I doubt it!"

"He probably made that up again!"

"Maybe he tricked her into it?"

"Or she's ugly as hell!"

Mikado sighed. He was really grateful that Sonohara let him borrowa scarf to cover up the hickey on his neck. He had told her that it really was an insect bite, but because of Masaomi's big mouth, he'd prefer to cover it up to prevent people from spreading rumors. She didn't look very convinced and eyed the bruise suspiciously, but didn't comment on it and instead lend him, her scarf. Sometimes he was really glad that Anri was more the quiet type. After all, Masaomi made up for her quietness at least ten-fold…

Class started and the other students had to stop their gossip and bad-mouthing about him. From time to time, Mikado caught himself staring at the ring on his hand. He wondered if he could just take it off…after all, was there a law that married people had to wear their wedding rings all the time? He believed there wasn't. It would really do no harm if he wouldn't wear it in school…right? Hesitantly, he slipped the ring off his finger and put it in the pocket of his jacket. He immediately felt more relieved. Now it was almost like the old times; he was back in school, with his friends Sonohara and Masaomi and he could live his normal highschool life. A small smile formed on Mikado's lips.

Just like the old times. Nothing had changed.

_**Part 9 – You Look Sexy in an Apron**_

Wrong. How could he have been so foolish as to think he could just pretend nothing had changed? Mikado quickly hid behind Masaomi when the vending machine crashed down only a few feet next to them, the impact causing small parts of metal and glass shoot through the air like small projectiles. If Heiwajima Shizuo was here, and throwing obstacles like that, it could only mean one thing.

"IIIIIZAAAYAAAA-KUUUN…!"

He wasn't ready to meet him again! And not in front of his friends of top of that! Hurried, Mikado tugged at Masaomi's and Sonohara's sleeves, motioning them to keep moving, away from the scene.

Kida turned around; looking worried at seeing his panicked expression.

"Are you okay, Mikado? It's not the first time the two quarrel in front of our eyes, why are you so scared?"

Mikado just kept tugging on his friends arm. "Please Masaomi, let's just go!"

And then Orihara Izaya appeared, jumping right in front of them. Facing the blond brute he laughed maniacally, skipping away backwards. He was only there for a few seconds, but when he realized the trio's presence, he turned to them, looked Mikado deep in the eyes and blew him a kiss; a second later he was gone, dodging the next vending machine flung at him.

The three of them stood there, staring in shock at the point where Orihara Izaya had been.

"Did he just…blow us a kiss..?", Masaomi asked confused.

Anri just shrugged her shoulders quietly.

Mikado didn't say anything; instead tried his best to fight down the crimson blush that had formed on his face. Luckily, his friends were busy watching Heiwajima Shizuo run furiously after the maniac Informant, demolishing half of Ikebukuro. Seriously, couldn't the raven just ONCE listen to the blond brute and STAY THE HELL OUT OF IKEBUKURO? Mikado sighed. That much is different about his normal old life.

xxx

"See you tomorrow…" the bespectacled brunette girl said quietly as she bowed to the two of them and then parted on her way home.

"See you tomorrow~!" Kida shouted after her, waving. He turned back to Mikado, patting his shoulder.

"I think I'm off then too~ See ya tomorrow! And tell me how it went with your girlfriend~" he laughed, then rushed off too.

Mikado stood there, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to return back home, but it appeared that he had no choice. Sighing, he went to the train station and boarded the Shikansen to Shinjuku. During the ride, he stared quietly out of the window. There weren't many people aboard the train and no one paid attention to him.

Once he arrived at the apartment, he was just about to ring the bell, when he remembered the key Izaya had given to him. Feeling slightly uneasy, he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Tadaima..", he murmured quietly, while taking off his shoes. No response. Apparently, the informant wasn't home yet. Feeling hungry, Mikado stepped into the kitchen and decided to take a look around. There was fresh food in the fridge, but the kitchen looked as if it had never been used before, except maybe for making tea. In one drawer he found a box labeled 'Namie's Stuff'. He wondered who this Namie was..? Curiously, he opened the box. A container that obviously contained rat poison (Mikado recognized it because of its particular shape; after all he had used rat poison very frequently in his old apartment) had written 'Sugar' with black marker on it. Mikado decided to put the box back in place immediately. He had to keep in mind to never accept food in Izaya's house he didn't see get prepared or made himself.

If the informant wasn't home, he could also cook something. After all it had been ages since he last got the chance to cook in a real kitchen (his old kitchen only contained a sink and a microwave); and he really enjoyed cooking. He decided to cook a simple curry, because the ingredients he found didn't suffice for any other meals. Putting on an apron to not ruin his school uniform, he got started.

He was just doing the last bit of seasoning, when he heard the front door open.

"Hey, Mikado-chan, are you home?" the Informant called into the apartment.

Jumping slightly in shock, Mikado dropped the soup ladle he had been holding, it crashed down on the floor with a loud metallic 'clonk'. This caught the raven's attention and he stepped into the kitchen.

"Ah, there you are~" the informant's gaze fell upon the food cooking on the stove, then upon Mikado, who was backing away from the man, a scared expression on his face.

"You cooked..?"

Mikado squeezed his eyes shut, expecting to get scolded or sliced with the man's flickblade.

"I-I'm sorry..!", he stuttered.

The informant looked at him confused. "Why are you apologizing?"

The raven stepped up to him and wrapped his arms around the teens waist.

"Ah~ My lovely wife cooking for me makes me feel like the happiest man on earth~", he chimed, then he lifted Mikado up and twirled him around like a small child.

"I-Izaya-san..! P-Put me down, please..!", Mikado yelped in surprise.

Izaya put Mikado back down on his feet, but still held unto him closely.

"You look so sexy in an apron, Mikado-chan~", he whispered, tilting the boy's chin up.

"But I think you'd look even better wearing nothing except an apron…~"

Mikado flushed beet red at that comment and tried his best to shove the Informant away, who once again tried to kiss him. Seriously, why did everything he did lead to him getting molested?!

He really started to think that his husband was a pervert.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Part 10 – Surprise!**_

"This was delicious, Mikado-chan~ Your cooking is really good~"

"Thank you, Izaya-san..", Mikado smiled. Somehow the informants praise made him very happy.

"But..", the raven spoke up.

"Y-yeah..?"

"I feel more like dessert right now~…", he whispered, while leaning closer to Mikado.

"Should I make you som- Aaah!"

Just as the teen was about to get up, he was tackled down on the couch by the informant.

"No need~ I feel hungry for _Mi~ka~do_…" He licked at the teen's earshell, making him gasp. Mikado blushed deep red and tried to push the elder off.

"I-I-Izaya-san…! P-Please..s-stop..!"

The raven just bit down gently on his ear and Mikado felt himself shiver, heat rising not only to his cheeks, but also in his stomach. A hot, wet tongue ran over his throat; lips sucking softly at his pulse. The teen was still struggling against the informant, but now there were hands roaming over his body, running up his legs, sensually slow; adding pressure as they passed his knees, sliding over his thighs, his hips, his ribs; caressing his chest…

Mikado whimpered; every inch of his body that got touched by the elder started burning; he was getting so hot…

Izaya's left hand sneaked its way to the top button of the teen's shirt; undoing one after another until the boy's creamy white chest was exposed. Licking his lips, the informant started to plant down kisses the boy's neck, down to his shoulder, biting down gently on the teen's collarbone.

Mikado gasped, a small moan escaping his lips. Izaya's actions made his head spin and his body heat up, every kiss and lick leaving a burning and tingly feeling and there was this coiling in the pit of his stomach…

A loud ringing brought Mikado back from his thoughts, making him jump slightly. Blushing furiously, he tried to shove the informant off again, only to be kissed passionately by the man.

Mikado's eyes lidded when the raven's tongue entered his mouth, pushing in deep; but then his cell phone rang again and Mikado broke away, gasping for air and cheeks flushed dark red.

The teen tried to reach for his cell, but Izaya just continued to suck at the boy's neck. Mikado shuddered and moaned.

"P-please..hhn..I-Izaya-san..someone..is calling.."

"I'm sure it can wait…", the raven whispered against the teens skin and started kissing along the boy's jaw.

Fighting down a moan, Mikado managed to clasp a hand over the ravens mouth and shove his face away, answering the call.

"H-hello..?"

"**Yo, Mikado~!"**, his best friend greeted cheerily from the phone.

"M-masaomi..!", Mikado exclaimed surprised, but his attention was torn away by the informant licking at the hand he had put over the elder's mouth. The teen let out a small whimper, his eyes captured by the raven's burning gaze.

"**Sorry, were you just hanging with your girlfriend..?"**

"N-no..! I told you it's not like tha-"

"**Hai, hai. Anyway, if you're free now, wanna come over? A scene from Hanejima Yuuhei's new movie is apparently being made here in ikebukuro, and there's a lot of hot chicks who came to see him! Wanna go?"**

"I-I don't know, Masaomi…I-hnn…!" Mikado shivered hard, tearing his hand away from Izaya who had just started to suck at his fingers.

"**Come on, Mikado~! It'll be fun! It's a one in a lifetime chance! Well, maybe not once in a lifetime, but…"**, the blonde rambled on.

Mikado gasped when he felt Izaya tease his nipples with his fingers, rubbing and twisting them.

"M-Masa..omi..t-the..time..is..hhn..m-maybe..not the..best- aaahn..! oh g-god..!", he interrupted his friend, but his words soon turned into a moan.

The teen dropped the cell when the elder started to suck at his nipple, throwing his head back and moaning in pleasure. Izaya bit down on it gently, then tugged slightly with his teeth; before picking up the device the teen had dropped, putting it to his ear.

"**Mikado..?! Are you alright..?"**

"Kida-kun~!", the informant chirped cheerily while letting his hand wander lower down Mikado's body, enjoying feeling the teen gasp and shudder.

"Mikado is busy at the moment, but I'm sure he'll call you back later~! Bye-bye!"

He laughed, then he switched the device off and tossed it away on the carpet.

"I-Izaya-san..!", Mikado objected, trying to keep his mind clear, which was more and more fogging with lust. "M-Masaomi will worry-.."

"Then let him…", the raven whispered huskily, his hand hovering dangerously above the teen's crotch.

Mikado's face was flushed beet-red, his chest heaving fast and his heart beating in an erratic rhythm in his chest…his body was aching strangely in the places the informant touched and it made him feel so helpless. The sensations the man caused in his body, making him lose all control over his mind made him feel like he was completely in the man's mercy. And if there was any person's mercy Mikado never wanted to be in, it was Orihara Izaya's. The hand ghosting over his groin added more pressure and now the informants hand was rubbing him; a wave of pleasure shot through his body, directly to his brain and for a second his vision went blank and this _heat…! _The raven's lips were burning on his skin, kissing, sucking, biting every single inch, leaving love bites. Izaya just seemed to know the teen's most sensitive spots. Taking the brunettes left hand, he pressed a kiss into his palm, then on his wrist, in the crook of his elbow. It ended with one of the most gentle and sweetest kisses on his lips. And Mikado might have even been able to handle that much, but _those hands..!_ The way the raven was toying with his nipples, the way the man's hand was palming his sensitive crotch… Mikado moaned helplessly, closing his eyes and shuddered hard, his limps feeling so weak…

And then he heard someone enter the apartment.

The noise made Mikado come to his senses and with all his power, he punched the Informant hard on the nose; ignoring the pain that shot through his knuckles, he quickly threw the man off him and ran away from him, to the other side of the room.

"Izaya, are you home?", a rather annoyed sounding women's voice called out.

Mikado quickly re-buttoned his shirt when an attractive brunette woman entered the living room, her eyes not widening in shock at the sight in front of her, but just showed annoyance with a slight hint of surprise.

The informant was sitting on the carpet, holding his bleeding nose, face scrunched slightly in pain; in the corner a highschooler with ruffled clothes, a dark blush on his face, holding his bruised knuckles with an expression of stubborn pride.

"Mikado-chan, hidoiii!", Izaya whined like a small child. "What was that for?! That really hurt!"

His eyes flashed up to the irritated looking female.

"Oh, hi Namie…"

The woman's eyes wandered from Izaya to the teen, then back to Izaya.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not."

Izaya chuckled, then got up, wiping some blood from his nose.

"May I introduce you two to each other? Mikado, this is Yagiri Namie, my secretary. Namie, this is Ryuugamine Mikado, my wife~"

Mikado and Namie stared at each other in shock.

"SURPRISE~!", chimed Izaya

_**Part 11 – Life's a Troll**_

Mikado stared at the woman the informant had just referred to as his secretary. Did he say…Yagiri Namie? That name sounded awfully familiar to the teen and for a second he forgot his embarrassment and the pain in his knuckles, searching his memory for the name. Yagiri…if he thought right, that was Seji-san's last name, the guy who just got hooked up with Harima Mika, the girl had mysteriously disappeared and afterwards turned out to be a victim of an attempted murder. And the one who helped cover up that crime was..-!

Before he could even finish his trail of thought something hard hit his shoulder and a sharp pain shot through his arm. Mikado cried out in pain and looked up just to find the woman's usually expressionless face crunched in a grimace of anger and her eyes gleaming with hate. And that glare was directed at him. Within a spilt second the teen realized that it had been the expensive looking designer lamp that had hit shoulder; and that it had been flung at him by the furious woman. Before he even got the chance to voice out his shock, another projectile in the form of a book was thrown at him. He was able to dodge it, but it was close and he fell down on the floor. Mikado was sure this time it had been aimed at his head. Without even thinking about why the woman was attacking him, his eyes scanned the room for ways to escape in a matter of a second; not faltering a moment, he grabbed the carpet the woman was standing on; to his luck, the floor beneath was parquet and with one **pull** he put all his power in, he managed to make the Yagiri woman lose her footing. Seizing this chance, the teen quickly scrambled to his feet and ran out of the apartment, not even bothering to close the door behind him as he practically flew down the stairs, stumbling on the last part and falling down some steps. He didn't bother with it and got up again, running as far away from the apartment building as he could. He knew he wasn't overreacting. He had seen the murderous intent in the woman's cold eyes, and something told him she wouldn't even falter to kill him the most unpleasant way possible. Running away was the only logical thing to do; and even if no one around him seemed to feel to urge to act rational or logical, it didn't mean he wouldn't run for his life when he needed to. Despite the power kick provided by the adrenaline, he didn't get very far before feeling his legs carry him slower and slower. Damn, why did he have to suck so much when it came to physical efforts? Gasping hard for breath, he squeezed his eyes shut and forced his body to pick up the pace once again. All of a sudden, he felt his face collide with something hard as a wall and the impact threw him to the ground. Groaning, he sat up and held his aching forehead and nose. Luckily, it didn't seem like he was bleeding or his nose was broken. Now that he thought about it…the thing he collided with might have been as hard and unmoving as a wall, but the surface had been way too warm and somehow smooth to be stone. Almost like…the clothing of a person. Looking up to see who he had bumped into, Mikado's breath suddenly hitched when his eyes fell upon a bartender uniform. There weren't many people here in ikebukuro who were strong as a wall and wore bartender uniforms…

Terrified blue hues looked up into the disgruntled expression of a certain blonde, who just looked down to see who had dared to 'poke' him.

Mikado gulped. Universe must hate him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Part 12 – Lively Temper**_

"I-I'm sorry I bumped into you! I-I wasn't looking where I was going..!", he stuttered out panicked, seeing the blond give an irritated 'che'.

Trembling, Mikado squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting a punch sure to come that would knock out his living daylights; but it never came. Slowly, he opened his eyed to peek up at the blond again, just to find the man eyeing him with confused expression.

"Calm down, kid..I ain't gonna hit you." Still looking slightly disgruntled, he offered the teen a hand. Mikado took it hesitantly and let the man pull him to his feet; maybe a bit too energetic, because the pull caused Mikado to fall against the man's chest. He quickly mumbled an apology and stepped away from the blonde, looking at his feet.

"Oi, kid…", Heiwajima Shizuo spoke up, but he was interrupted by a shrill woman's voice, screaming through the city.

"DON'T THINK YOU GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-!"

Recognizing the voice, Mikado jumped in fear and ducked in the corner of a side alley, hiding behind a vending machine.

From his hiding spot he couldn't see what was going on, but he could hear the woman's footsteps approaching. Mikado closed his eyes and tried to calm down his breathing; his heart was beating so hard in his chest that he was sure the sound of it would give him away. Just when he heard the woman's footsteps being just a few meters away, he realized that Heiwajima Shizuo saw him hiding. His eyes cracked opened in shock and his heart pace increased at least tenfold. Probably he was going to die of a heart attack before that Yagiri woman could get him.

"Hey, you!"

Mikado fought down a startled whimper when he heard the woman speak up, standing literally next to him.

"What?", came the annoyed response.

He was so done for. Why the hell didn't he just run for his life when he heard the woman?! At least that was a better end than to crunch in the corner like this and wait to be discovered. Silently, Mikado started praying to himself.

"Have you seen a little highschool runt; about this high, scrawny and pathetic?", Mikado heard the woman say. Shit. Shit Shit Shit. He was so dead.

"No, did not. Now stop screeching like a psycho, it hurts my ears." , the blonde brute answered, sounding seemingly irritated by the second.

Wait…what? Mikado's eyes widened in surprise.

The woman just gave a displeased scoff, then he heard her storm off.

The teen sighed in relief and sank down against the wall. He couldn't believe he actually lived. It was a miracle.

"Hey…"

Mikado opened his eyes and glanced up to see Heiwajima Shizuo standing right in front of him.

"That woman was after you, right?"

The teen just smiled apologetically at the blond, standing up straight again.

"I-I guess..? T-thanks for not telling her I was here…"

"No problem." , came the mumbled reply. The blonde took out his cigarettes and lit one, taking a deep drag.

Mikado was about to step out of the alley, when he heard the second least voice he wanted to hear today.

"Ara, Hi Shizu-chan~!"

A frown appeared on the blonde's face immediately.

"Whaddya want here, flea?!"

The informant just chuckled. "I **live** here, Shizu-chan. Dumb as ever, I see. The question should more be: 'What are YOU doing here~?'"

"Work. Now piss off."

Another laugh. "I see you haven't lost your street mutt charm. I just wanted to ask if you have seen a psychotic woman trying to kill a cute teenager?"

Shizuo just shrugged his shoulders, then pointed in the direction Yagiri Namie ran off to.

"I'll kill you another time, Shizu-chan, I have some business to take care of~" The raven grinned and was about to skip away.

"Hey, flea…the heck happened to your nose?"

"Oh, that? My wife just has a rather lively temper~!"

_**Part 13 – A Strange Kid**_

Shizuo watched the raven skip away, then he turned back to the teen, who was now crouching behind the vending machine as if trying to become one with it.

"Hey kid…I think you have some explaining to do."

The teen gave him an apologetic smile and stood up, brushing some dirt off his clothes.

"I-I'm not sure where to start…", Mikado half-smiled to the blonde. This was about the 2nd most embarrassing situation in his life. Number one was yet to come when he was going to meet Kida again, and the teen was so not looking forward to this.

"Why did the flea call you cute?"

Mikado blinked in surprise. Of all the questions he had expected the man to ask him, this was the last he'd think of.

"Uh…" Was everything that came into Mikado's mind.

"Oh..I mean..not that you're NOT cute..! Yo-you are in fact very cute..", The blonde stuttered out, blushing slightly.

Mikado looked at the man surprised. Did Heiwajima Shizuo just _stutter_? More importantly…did Heiwajima Shizuo just call him _cute.._?

"Well…I don't exactly know why he called me that, but for the woman: her name is Yagiri Namie and apparently Iza-…I mean Orihara-san hired her as his secretary. She's after me, because I was the one responsible for the shut-down of Yagiri Pharmaceuticals here in Ikebukuro. They were conducting experiments on humans. She recognized me and tried to attack me, so I ran away…"

After finishing his explanation, Mikado let out a deep sigh. He had to be really careful, so no one would find out about him and Izaya…h-he meant the fact, that he had been forced to marry the man, it wasn't like there was anything between them! Geez..now he was defending himself in his own thoughts. And even though it wasn't his fault that he was now living with the Informant, and it really wasn't like he _wanted _this..but he doubted ikebukuros most powerful and most short-tempered man would listen to his explanations if he knew about that. He'd be probably buried under a vending machine faster than he could say 'I was forced to!'…

Completely lost in his thoughts, he almost missed out on the blonde staring at him bewildered.

"W-what..?", he stuttered nervously.

"Nothing…I just thought you don't look exactly like someone who'd get in situations like that…"

_You don't know the half of it…_, Mikado thought bitter to himself, but just gave the man a crooked smile.

xxx

Shizuo couldn't help but to think there was more behind the story the kid told him, but it wasn't like he was the person to dig into people's private matter; he despised it himself if someone would get too curious. But somehow, he felt drawn to this kid. Though reacting a bit strange sometimes, the kid had been talking to him normally for about 10 minutes now without running away or making him lose his temper. To the blonde, this was something new and it filled with him with something he hadn't felt in a long time now: joy.

Before he had even realized it, he found himself walking through the town together with the kid, telling him stories of his job which would make the teen chuckle adorably. The boy had a really beautiful laugh; somehow he recalled Kasuka laughing like that before he started growing up to be the silent person he still was.

"Well, and then this little _flea _appeared…and as I was chasing the little scum out of Ikebukuro, guess what he did?! He actually flirted with a group of school kids..! About your age I s'ppose…"

Mikado flinched slightly when he heard the bartender ramble about the incident from this afternoon; he was just glad that the man in bartender clothing hadn't recognized him…

The teen was doing his best to keep up with the blonde's large steps; for every one the man took, Mikado had to make two. Suddenly, something caught the boy's attention; a movement in a pile of trash next to tagged dumpster. He stopped in his tracks and stepped closer to the garbage; when the blonde realized the teen was no longer next to him, he turned around to find the boy rummaging through someone trash. That kid was certainly strange…

"Ano…kid..? Whatcha doing there..?", he asked stepping closer to the teen.

Mikado didn't answer, just showed the blonde what he had found in between the trash.

Shizuo looked at the thing in disbelief; there in the teen's hands was a kitten, more or less alive, though quite dirty.

"How'd you know it was in there..?", he asked the teen surprised.

Mikado stood up, the kitten in his arms. "I saw it moving…When I was younger, my childhood friend and me used to play hide-and-seek together, and somehow Kida-kun's favorite hiding place was the trash can…"

"Gee, kid…your friends are at least as strange as you are…", the blonde mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

Mikado stared at the brute, then cracked up in laughter.

Shizuo looked at the teen puzzled. "What..?"

"It's nothing.", the boy chuckled. "It's just been a while since someone weird called me strange."

The brute clad in a bartender uniform looked at the laughing boy confused; he realized the teen had just called him weird, but somehow it didn't make him mad. Instead he grinned at the highschooler, who was holding a mewling kitten smelling of trash and rotten fish.

"So? What do people call you usually? Cheeky?"

The boy laughed his adorable laugh again and shook his head. "No..more like 'boring'!"

Shizuo chuckled. "Now that would be the least fitting word to describe you. What's your name by the way, kid?"

The teen smiled at him. "It's Ryuugamine Mikado."

Shizuo smiled back and offered Mikado his hand. "Heiwajima Shizuo; nice to meet you."

Mikado took the kitten on one arm and took the blonde's hand with his other.

"Nice to meet you, Heiwajima-san."

The blond shook his head displeased. "Call me Shizuo. It's what my friends call me."

Mikado flashed the man a bright smile. "Shizuo (Quiet Hero)? Very fitting, I think.", he smiled.

The teen looked up when he heard at the entrance to the underground station a voice announce the time through the speakers.

"I got to go now. I hope we'll meet again soon, Shizuo-san!", he said to the man and bowed with a smile, which caused the kitten on his arm give a displeased hiss.

"See ya round, kid-..I mean..Mikado-kun."

Mikado waved back at the blonde as he made his way back home. He held the black-white spotted kitten in an arm's width to look at it.

"What do you think, is Izaya-san still angry at me for breaking his nose?", he asked the cat.

"Nyaaaaaaa~"

Mikado sweatdropped. "Yeah…I think so too. Maybe going home isn't the best idea after all…", he chuckled.

From boring to strange in less than a week, and he already regretted it.

**How do you guys like the updates? Sorry I haven't been updating in a while! A lot of stuff came up I while I have been busy with school and stuff…**

**First of all, I'd like to introduce you all to my new lovely beta: ManniaOnna11OtakuHpFan~! x33**

**Please give love to her, as she is doing an awesome job and doesn't have it very easy with me as author! ^^' **

**Second: OP!anon from the original prompt has found this fill! YAAAY! I'd like to thank you for this awesome request and am glad you like the way I'm filling it! x3**

**And the last point: I'd like to thank all the favers, followers, and especially THE REVIEWERS! Thank you guys, you keep me going! This is my first project this long, and you guys are a great help **

**And don't be afraid, this unnecessarily long A/N does not mean I intend on ending this fic here; on the contrary: I still have plenty of nice ideas and I want to hear yours too!**

**Be prepared for new updates, I hope I can get them done soon **

**Love, KnuxadowManiac **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Part 14 – A Second Pest**_

Mikado froze as he felt a pair of arms grab him from behind and pull him into a hug; in the middle of the street, on the crosswalk. He felt a nose nuzzle to his neck, the persons breath ghosting over his skin.

"Don't ever run away like that again, Mikado."

The teen blushed furiously.

"W-we're on the middle of street, Izaya-san…the p-people are staring…", he stuttered embarrassed.

The informant didn't pay him any attention, instead threw the teen over his shoulder, who gave a startled yelp of protest.

"I-IZAYA-SAN…!? P-P-Put me down..!", he squeaked, struggling against the informants grip, ignoring the fact that the kitten on his arm just dug its claws into his arm.

"No can do." The raven simply stated and carried him through the city, ignoring the weird stares they got from the people. By the time they had reached the informant's apartment, the teen had given up on struggling and let would eventually try to ask the raven nicely to put him down, just to be ignored by the elder.

Izaya kicked the door open and threw Mikado down on the couch, shutting the door behind them. He gave a long sigh and took off his coat, throwing it carelessly away before sitting down on the couch next to the teen.

"I-I'm sorry I broke your nose, Izaya-san..", the teen mumbled, looking away embarrassed.

"A-and I'm also sorry I made you worry…" Mikado forced out, cursing the blush that formed on his face, trying to hide it from the Informants auburn gaze.

The raven smiled slightly, the he turned the teen's face, so he was forced to look at the elder.

"I'll forgive you…", he smirked, while leaning in closer. "..if you kiss me."

The teens face turned a dark crimson. "I-I-I…."

Izaya leaned in even closer, his eyes red-brown eyes locking with the teen's blue ones.

"You…~?"

Mikado's breath hitched slightly, he was unable to tear his gaze away.

"I-I d-don't know.."

The elder leaned in closer, his breath ghosting over the teen's lips; a hand brushed along the boy's smooth cheek, which tinted an even brighter pink at the action.

"You don't know what…~?", purred Izaya, voice now merely a whisper.

Mikado realized himself leaning in to the raven in the back of his mind, but it didn't matter now; his eyes fluttered shut and he could feel the man's lips so close to his, that he shared the informant's breath. And without thinking about it, he closed the gap between their mouths.

He barely noticed how he buried his hands in the raven's dark hair, or how they fell over on the couch, so that he was lying on top of the elder. He didn't open his eyes, while the kiss lasted, but in the back of his mind he heard himself whimper into the kiss. He felt the informants hands cup his cheeks and deepen the kiss, molding their lips in a way that made the teen feel like he was melting on the inside. Mikado's hands were trembling slightly, and he could feel the Informant's heat and hard muscles beneath him, even the man's heartbeat.

He only snapped out of his trance-like state when he felt something soft poke his cheek, then a noise that sounded like a hiss.

Mikado groaned annoyed into the kiss and tried to shove the thing away that was poking him; still not breaking the kiss with the raven. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on the back of his hand. His eyes fluttered open and he broke away from the Informant, letting out a curse. Apparently, the kitten had scratched his hand when he tried to shove it away. Mikado blinked in surprise, first looking at the kitten, then at Izaya, who he was straddling at the moment. Flushing a deep red, he crawled off the man, mumbling an excuse.

The raven groaned and sat up. He looked at the kitten with a mixture of annoyance and surprise.

"What is that..?"

Mikado quickly took the kitten on his arm, as if to protect it.

"I-I found it in the trash…it would have died if I had left it there! P-please…can I keep it..?", he pleaded.

Izaya sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, Mikado…I don't really like animals.."

"Please..! I swear, you won't even notice it's here!", the teen begged.

"It's only been here for a few minutes and already annoyed me."

The teen gave the raven his best puppy eyed look. "Pretty please…~?"

The raven shook his head. Mikado sighed to himself, then he slowly climbed on the informants lap and started to run his hands over the man's chest. Leaning in closer, he whispered in the raven's ear. "Pleeeaasee…~?"

He felt Izaya shudder beneath him, then the informant sighed. "Fine, you can keep it…"

"Really?! Thank you, Izaya-san!" the teen cheered and pecked the elder on the cheek.

Izaya smiled and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "You already have a name for it?"

Mikado pondered a moment, then he nodded with a smile.

"I'll call it 'Shizuo'!"

**Omake:**

Izaya sweatdropped slightly. "'Shizuo'…? Why that name..?"

Mikado petted the kitten's head with a smile. "I don't know…It somehow has the same eye color as Heiwajima-san."

The informant raised an eyebrow, then he looked at the kitten with a displeased look, earning a hiss from the cat. "Now that you mention it…It really resembles Shizu-chan. Reeking, filthy and annoying. Let's get rid of it; one Shizu-chan is already more than enough, I don't need a second one in my house." Ignoring the cat's hissing or struggling, he grabbed the animal by its neck fur and went to the door with it.

Panicking, the teen ran after the raven and stepped in front of him, blocking the way and grabbing the man's sleeve in an attempt to calm him.

"Please, Izaya-san, you said it could stay..! It's so helpless, it will die if we throw it out!"

"The second we look away it will probably be throwing scratching posts at other cats."

"Don't be ridiculous, Izaya-san..It's just a kitten, it can't do any harm! Please?"

The informant glanced from the brunette, who was looking at him with a pleading look in his blue eyes, then to the kitten, and then back to then teen. Sighing, he dropped the kitten back to the ground. Smirking, he pulled the Mikado to his chest and let his hands side down the teens back, enjoying the small shudder it earned him.

"I'll let you keep it as a wedding gift…so how about you continue where you left of earlier~?"

Mikado felt himself flush a deep crimson at the man's words and had to slap himself inwardly for letting strange pictures flood his minds at the suggestion.

"I-izaya-san…", he stuttered, when he felt the raven lean closer to him again, blush intensifying.

Suddenly, he felt something scratching on his leg. Surprised, he looked down, only to see' Shizu-ko' try to force its way between him and Izaya, rubbing its head against the teens leg in a possessive manner.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaa…~!"

Mikado quickly freed himself from the informants hug and picked up the kitten, petting it while smiling fondly.

Izaya pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to fight down an exasperated groan.

A second pest by the name of Shizuo had just been added to his life. Strangely however, the one about as small as one of his hands and unable to throw vending machines or signposts, was probably going to become the more annoying out of the two. Just where was Namie and her rat poison when you once needed her?!

Oh yeah…right. Mental note: reduce Namie's paycheck when she returns from hospital.

**LOL, hope you enjoyed the little update, even though it wasn't much ;)**

**Though I really enjoy writing this story, I'd like to take a short break to fill another prompt which really has woken my interest and which strangely seemed really neglected when I found it on the drrr!kinkmeme….it's about Mikado getting the chance to be the voice of a new vocaloid, but kida doesn't know and Mikado gets flustered everytime kida says how sexy he finds the vocaloids voice *-* **

**Regardless if anyone actually wants to read this or not, I'm gonna fill it eitherways; but meanwhile, you could use the time and give me some suggestions on what you would like to see in 'The Contract'! **_**Ice Dragon **_**already gave me a nice suggestion for a little kink involving Shizu-ko (the kitten)! xD**

**Looking forward to your ideas!**

**Love, KnuxadowManiac**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Part 15 – All is fair in love and war.**_

Something was definitely wrong with him, the teen thought as he lied next to the informant in the huge double bed; staring into the darkness and listening to the others calm breathing. Why was his face hot and flushed red, why was his heart thrumming so fast and loud in his chest that it was impossible for him to sleep? Mikado jumped slightly when he felt Izaya shift, so he was now facing the teen; and even though the teen had tried his utmost to obtain the distance between him and his 'husband' by moving so far to the side of the bed that he was almost falling out of it, the elder must have moved with him, because he now could feel the man's breath ghost over his exposed neck. Mikado knew the raven was soundly asleep, but still couldn't help but to shiver at the sensation. The teen whimpered quietly when he felt his heart first skip a beat and then beat so loud, he was surprised it didn't wake the Informant. An arm was draped over his waist and pulling him closer against the taller male's strong frame; the teen was sure his face must be glowing by now.

Why was he so affected by the man's action all of a sudden? Just what exactly had changed? Of course he always got embarrassed by the way the raven was always trying to feel him up, or by the suggestive comments he was dropping; but it had been just the same as with Masaomi, simply his natural shyness taking the better of him. But what was with those strong reactions all of a sudden? Since when could the simply presence of the Informant Broker send his body into a frenzy?

What had changed?

Mikado remembered all the kisses they had shared so far….wait, no! That the informant had forced upon him! Just what the hell was wrong with him! He hated that guy, remember?

There was…h-his first kiss. The wedding. Those surprisingly gently lips upon his, taking him absolutely by surprise. Subconsciously, the teen moved his hand up to his lips, fingers trembling slightly.

Their second kiss…in their 'wedding night'. Once again the raven had all but asked for his permission, but it had been yet so different from the first one. More passionate. A shiver ran up the boy's spine at the memory of the others skillful tongue pushing into his mouth and…-

What was he thinking again?! Mikado shook his head furiously to get the thought out of his head.

The kiss with his back pressed against the counter. Tackled down on the couch with the man's tongue all over his body.

Tonight…

The raven's lips so close to his, taunting him to move closer and close the gap. Eventually he did. Pushing the elder over and burying his hands in the raven's oh so soft locks, completely succumbing to the feeling…

Mikado squeezed his eyes shut to block out the wave of pictures and emotions that tried to flood his mind, cheeks flaring red in embarrassment.

A motion from the sleeping Informant made him snap back to reality immediately; a soft peck to his cheek.

The second Mikado had the feeling his heart just stopped, he also realized something.

He might be falling in love with this man.

xxx

The sound of a phone ringing made Mikado wake up the next morning. He cracked up one eye slowly, but immediately shut it again because of the bright light. He didn't know at which time he finally managed to fall asleep at night, but he knew for sure that he didn't sleep enough for his own liking. Moving his hand up to rub his eyes sleepily, he found to his surprise his other hand held by the other. Sitting up, he glanced down to his side; he found the raven haired male still sleeping next to him…their hands locked and their finger intertwined.

Blushing a dark shade of pink, he carefully removed his hand form the elder, trying to not wake the man in the process. He stood up and quickly hurried down the stairs to the living room, to answer the phone, which was still ringing.

"H-Hello..?", he answered it without thinking. A second later he regretted it; it could be one of Izaya-san's clients!

"**Mikado-chan?"** the person on the phone asked.

The teens eyes widened, almost dropping the phone in shock.

"M-Mom..? Is that you?"

"**Mikado-chan! I'm so glad you picked up! Your father and I were worried sick! Why didn't you call? How are you doing? Is your husband nice to you? Has he agreed on letting you go?"**

Mikado stood frozen for a while, unable to answer any of his mother's questions. With all the events going on, he hadn't even once thought about his parents! They didn't know what was going on, of course they would worry about him, even though it had been them to marry him to the lunatic in the first place…

The teen felt some old anger rise within him; anger that his parents had used him like that, desperation over his situation, as he was in no position to make his own decisions. Irritation over the fact that he was being treated like some kind of article, that would be returned if it was unsatisfying. Sadness, unbelief, confusion, uncertainty, insecurity…

He didn't even realize the hot tears running down his cheeks, when he heard his mother's voice.

"**Mikado dear? Are you crying..?"**

Trembling, as he was no longer able to suppress his sobbing, he gripped the phone tighter; clueless how to respond to his mother. Somehow he suddenly felt the urge to just hang up on her. He didn't want to deal with his parents, he didn't want to deal with his twisted feelings.

"**Mikado, we'll try to get you out of there, I promise! Please try to hold out!"**. He heard his father shout into the phone. He sounded worried. Mikado felt guilt rising within him, he wanted to reassure them, but how could he when there was this voice in his head, saying the same thing over and over.

_What if I don't want to leave?_

The teen's body now shook with sobs, tears now running down his chin and dropping on the table.

Suddenly, a pair of arms hugged him from behind, and Mikado felt like yesterday on the street again, and he remembered the Informants voice whisper lowly into his ear.

_"Don't ever run away like that again, Mikado."_

Without saying a word, the raven took the phone from Mikado's trembling hand, and put it to his ear instead.

"My, my..Hello~ If this aren't Mikado's lovely parents. This is Orihara Izaya, Mikado's husband speaking~!"

The man's voice and words sounded cheery, but they also had a hard and cold undertone to them.

Twisting his body in the man's embrace, Mikado turned back to look at the raven, surprised to find the auburn orbs flaring with anger.

Even though the phone wasn't turned on speaker, Mikado was still close enough to hear his father's reply.

"**Orihara-san..!"**, Ryugamine Ryuya half-squeaked into the phone.

Mikado never heard that scared tone in his father's voice before.

"**W-we demand our son back! I-I know we had a deal but…w-we're backing out of it. Release Mikado from that marriage, we'll find another way to pay you..!"**

The teen felt the arm around his waist press him closer, even though the raven's face showed nothing more than his usual sickly sweet smile.

"I'm sorry, _Ryugamine-san_~ But I'm afraid I can't do that."

The smile on the raven's face was never wavering, even though he felt the teen rest his head against the man's chest.

"**Wha-..What..? Please, if it's about the payment..-"**

"I don't care about that anymore. I have no more business with you. This relationship…"

Izaya ran his fingers through the teen's hair soothingly as he felt latter's body shaking with suppressed sobs, the boy's tears drenching his shirt.

"…is a matter between Mikado and me. You have no longer a say in it. If you'd excuse me now~"

The raven smiled, and without another word, hung up on the startled parent.

They stood a while like that, neither of them feeling the urge to move from their position. The raven kept running his long fingers through the dark and soft locks of the boy, listening to the sobs slowly stilling down and the teen's tears to dry, returning to breathing calmly. Izaya smiled to himself.

Humans were indeed interesting, all of them in their own ways. But the informant never knew there would be one human in this universe, for which he'd trade all other humans, just to see this one human smile. He was addicted.

It was alright if Ryugamine Mikado hated him for forcing him into this marriage. It was alright if he was despised for locking the teen up like that. If that was the only way to keep this boy greater than humanity, he didn't mind being hated.

_You are mine Mikado…whether you want it or not._

**I'm so sorry! T^T not only did I take forever to update without doing anything productive meanwhile, I just made this story do a complete 180 turn! Forgive me, reader-sans!**

**For the reason why I was absent so long: I've been successfully story-blocked by my family everytime I found some inspiration! Just as I was on a roll, they'd turn up and need me…then my sister fell sick and I had to nurse her fulltime…**

**As for the story…I had all the time the idea to make Mikado fall in love with Izaya, then realize it and panic, because he doesn't want izaya to find out! xD**

**Anyways, i somehow got the (weird?) idea, to make izaya fall for mikado too. I know it might seem ooc, but this izaya has subconsciously fallen in love already without me noticing, I just realized it when I re-read the story. **

**My characters have their own will, I can't do anything about it. Also, I apologize if my writing style is somehow confusing…**

**Anyways, to answer sum of your questions: YES, this will contain at least hints of Shizuo/Mikado. NO, of course I won't hurt Shizuo and have his heart broken, I luv him way too much for that!**

**I don't know whether u mind or not, but this will also contain some hints on Kida/Mikado, tho I think one-sided (Kida might have a tiny crush on Mikado, but nothing that would leave him heart-broken when rejected xD)**

**Tell me what u think, I gotta go and start writing the next chapter, there's still so much in my head that wants to get out! Hope I can update soon, also I might publish some plot-bunnies disguised as stories, that have been bugging me, so if you have time, check it out and tell me what u think and if you'd like me to continue/develope it!**

**Love, KnuxadowManiac**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Part 16 – My Lovely Wife**_

_"M-masaomi..!", the brunette squeaked in surprise when he felt his best friends hand sneak under his uniform shirt._

"_What is it, Mikado~? You don't like it~?", Kida chuckled, finding an erect nipple and starting to rub it; earning a delicious moan from his best friend._

_"N-no..! I told you it's not like tha-", the smaller male stuttered adorable, while trying to fight the pleasure that the blonde's actions caused, shivering slightly._

"_Good..because I want you so badly now…", the blonde breathed hoarsely, while grinding his hard arousal against the other boy's hips, causing him to throw his head back as the sensation shot through the smaller teens groin._

_"I-I don't know, Masaomi…I-hnn…!", Mikado tried to form coherent sentences, but the pleasure of their erect members grinding against each other through their clothes made his mind slow and fuzzy._

"_Mikado…", the blonde whispered, while tweaking the brunettes nipple with one hand, the other one squeezing his friend's butt. "I wanna take you…now."_

_"M-Masa..omi..t-the..time..is..hhn..m-maybe..not the..best- aaahn..! oh g-god..!", the teen's sentence died in a moan at a particular hard grind against his clothed erection._

"_Mikado…" Kida moaned the brunettes name, feeling himself getting closer and closer to his climax with the almost erratic grinding. Just a little more…he was so close…-!_

_**"Kida-kun~!" **_

_The blonde turned pale at hearing the voice he wanted to hear last in this situation._

_Growling angrily, he saw the raven-haired informant stand behind him, waving cheerily._

_Suddenly, the man was holding Mikado in his arms, the smile turning into a lecherous grin._

_**"Mikado is busy at the moment, but I'm sure he'll call you back later~! Bye-bye!"**_

Kida shot up in his bed, bathed in sweat and a raging hard-on in his pants. Shit. He did not just dream that of his best friend, did he?! It was all that bastard Izaya's fault! It was his fault that Kida couldn't get the usually shy and prude brunette's wanton moans and gasps out of his mind, the way Mikado had whimpered his name - _oh god..! _

If the dyed blonde thought that his erection couldn't get any harder, he was proven wrong; his member was now straining so much it _hurt_. But he couldn't touch himself..! Not while thinking of his best friend! Why had Mikado been moaning anyways?! Did that pervert Izaya do anything bad to him? But why didn't he call for help then? Pictures of a flushed, breathless, moaning brunette flooded his mind…but no! He mustn't think of Mikado now! He shook his head to get the thought out of his mind.

Kida closed his eyes and tried to imagine Anri before his eyes, taking of her top, her huge breasts only covered by a pink, lacy bra, which was slightly transparent…Yes, that was better.

Now she was taking it off slowly…suddenly, she transformed into Mikado. His best friend with exposed chest; it was flat of course, there were no boobs…but those _cute_, delicious perky nipples…begging for attention…

Kida gasped in pain when his throbbing cock felt like it was about to explode. Sighing in defeat, he put one hand in his pajama trousers, grasping his member…and giving into his fantasies.

-xxx-

"Mikado-chan…", the raven whispered quietly against the teen's soft locks, still running his hands soothingly over the boy's back.

Mikado snapped out of his stupor and quickly freed himself from the man's embrace. Looking away, he hurriedly wiped the tears from his eyes, blushing slightly. He forced a smile on his face and looked at the informant.

"G-gomen, Izaya-san…that was really embarrassing, sorry you had to see this..", the teen faked a laugh.

"Mikado…", the raven spoke to him, a slight hint of concern on his voice, but it was just his imagination, wasn't it? It was Orihara Izaya after all, he wasn't anything special to the man.

Blushing once again, he stepped further away from the raven, averting the elder's gaze.

"I-I need to go to school..!", he forced out a laugh and quickly dashed up the stairs, just to get out of the Informants sight. Grabbing some clothes, he ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Collapsing against it, he closed his eyes; feeling his heart hammer against his chest.

He quickly shook his head and stepped away from the door, splashing some cold water in his face. This strange obsession or whatever it was (_definitely not love..!_) needed to stop. Now.

Maybe if he could just avoid getting too close Izaya for a while..? Yes, that would probably help him to gain a more objective view on the situation. Taking a deep breath, he got ready for school. When he opened the bathroom door, he was greeted by two huge caramel brown orbs staring up at him.

Smiling fondly, he picked up the stray kitten, nuzzling his nose against the kitten's.

"Good Morning, Shizu-chan."

Shizu-ko just mewled and licked at his nose tip. The teen chuckled slightly when the kitten's soft tongue tickled him. His school bag in one hand, the kitten on the other arm, he went down the stairs. Surprised he looked around the living room, just to find the informant to be nowhere around. Shrugging his shoulders, he stepped into the empty kitchen. In lack of cat food, he settled for giving Shizu-ko some milk (as this was what you usually give cats; at least he had seen it on TV.)

A small blush spread on his face when his gaze fell upon the bento on the counter, with his name attached to it. Of course, it was one of those pre-prepared bentos one could buy at the supermarket (he doubted the Informant knew how to cook anyways), but it was still a nice gesture.

Petting Shizu-ko's fur absentmindedly, he wondered if he would meet Heiwajima Shizuo today. After all, the man lived in ikebukuro, didn't he? He wasn't quite sure himself _why _exactly it was that he wanted to see the blonde again…maybe because he had felt comfortable so quickly around the tall male. He didn't have many friends, and he somehow got the feeling that he wanted to be friends with ikebukuro's strongest man. There were few people he could be so open and comfortable around (if he thought about..probably just Kida-kun…); so he decided to go and look for the man today.

He scratched Shizu-ko under the muzzle, which earned him a content purr from the black-white spotted cat. Taking his school bag and bento, he planted a kiss on the soft fur of the kitten's forehead.

"Love you, Shizu-chan. Be a good boy until I come back, okay?" , he said with a smile, petting the kitten a last time.

"If I'm a good boy, will you pet me too~?", a mischievous voice spoke up behind him.

Jumping in surprise, Mikado spun around, flushing a deep red. By the looks of it, the Informant had just stepped out of the shower; there were some water droplets in his raven-black hair and his neck was glistening as if it was still slightly wet.

"I-Izaya-san..! D-don't startle me like that..!"

The raven flashed him a smile and stepped closer to the flustered teen. "Sorry~"

Mikado blush just intensified and he felt himself being unable to tear his gaze away from the elder's neck. He wondered what it would taste like if he leaned over and licked away the small droplet running down the man's throat slowly…

Realizing what he just thought, the boy flushed a flaring crimson red, dashing to the door hurriedly.

"S-sorry, I-I'm gonna be late for school..!", he squeaked and tried to open the door, but an arm blocked his way.

He looked up to be met two red mischievously gleaming orbs.

"Haven't you forgotten about anything~?", the man practically purred.

Mikado looked at the raven confused. What could he have forgotten..?

"Rule number 3, Mikado-chan~…", the informant whispered, putting his other hand against the door too, successfully caging the flustered teen between his arms.

Izaya leaned closer, eyes locked with the young dollars leader. "I won't let you go out without a kiss~…"

And with that, he captured the brunette's lips in a kiss.

Mikado felt his breath hitch at the contact, face heating up, but what was with that giddy, tingly feeling in his stomach?! His trembling hands found their way to the man's chest, clutching the fabric for support. He could smell the raven's own scent mixed with the scent of the shampoo, the elder's lips were moving against his and he wasted no time in responding and kissing back eagerly, taking the taller male slightly by surprise. Soon he found the Informant nibbling on his lower lip, a feeling that made his knees buckle and he obediently parted his lips to give the man's tongue access, the hot muscle slipped into his mouth, grazing over teeth, running over the roof of his mouth. When the raven's tongue touched his, sparks of pleasure shot through his body, and why was he already feeling so weak?! The heat, this unbearable heat was _killing_ him, but yet he followed the man's coaxing and moved his tongue against the other male's muscle. The sensation flooding his body at the action was…mind-numbing, and so _sweet_. Getting bolder, he slipped his tongue into the Informants mouth; sensing this, the raven allowed him to take charge. The teen started exploring the elder's wet cavern, every nook and cranny of the man's mouth over which he run his tongue overwhelmed him with the other male's taste, and he wanted to taste more of it…! Was it normal that his head started spinning like this and his knees felt like jelly..?

Mikado gasped into the kiss when Izaya started sucking on his tongue _ooohh goddd_; his knees gave in and he collapsed against the elder, who caught the teen in his arms, pressing him closer, and now Izaya's leg was pressing between his, rubbing just where all the heat had concentrated and for a second Mikado was sure his vision went white…

The teen gave a long and wanton moan, when suddenly a loud crash from the kitchen made them both jump startled; coming back to his senses, Mikado pushed the raven away quickly, hand covering his now kiss-swollen and slightly bruised lips.

Izaya gave the teen a small smile. "Didn't I tell you the little pest would go on a rampage sooner or later?" Pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead, which was now as tomato-red as the rest of the small gang leader's face, he stepped away. "You should better head out or you'll be late for school..I can manage this, I'm experienced in handling Shizu-chan~", the elder smirked, before diving a hand in his pocket and fishing out an object, he held out to the teen: it was his cell phone.

Mikado flushed beet-red when he remembered the incident causing his cell phone to be discarded…he had yet to face Kida-kun, and he was _certainly _not looking forward to that…

Mumbling a quiet 'thanks', he took the device and slipped it in the back pocket of his trousers. His hand was just hovering above the door handle, when it was caught by Izaya. Giving the raven a puzzled look, he gazed up at the elder; ignoring the way his heart pace just increased tenfold.

Smirking, the Informant held up something small and shiny. Mikado's eyes widened when he recognized it, blush darkening.

The raven chose to not say anything, instead just took the boy's hand delicately and slipped the ring back on the highschooler's finger.

Izaya remained quiet, but the look in the red-gleaming orbs told the brunette enough.

_Never take it off again, understood~?_, they spoke.

Mikado gulped. It wasn't exactly a threat, but he could picture what kind of punishment would await him if he didn't do what he was told. One which would make it impossible to change in the boy's changing rooms for at least a week. He shut out the little voice in the back of his head who incited him to do it for the sole purpose of getting _punished_.

-xxx-

"_Next Stop Ikebukuro. Ikebukuro. Please be careful while entering and exiting the train."_

Mikado sighed while he made his way from the train station to the school gates. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and switched it on again.

**108 Missed Calls (Kida Masaomi)**

**45 Missed Calls (Mom)**

**37 New Messages (Kida Masaomi)**

**1 New Message (Izaya Orihara)**

Blushing slightly, he opened the last message and read it.

_This. Cat. Has. To. Go._

_Oh, and have a lovely day at school~_

_- Izaya_

Mikado chuckled quietly at reading the text, flipping his cell phone shut and running the last few meters to the school gates.

He had hoped for Kida to sleep in today like he did often, so he could avoid the dyed blonde a little longer, but apparently, he had no such luck.

"RYUUGAMINE MIKADO.", Kida called out to him scolding, loud enough for the whole school to hear.

"Kida-kun, I can explain…!", he tried to calm his fuming best friend.

"You didn't answer any of my phone calls or text messages! When I walked up to your house, they told me you _MOVED OUT_! You were nowhere to be found! The only thing I knew was that you were with **ORIHARA IZAYA**, the guy I told you to _stay away from_! And that he was doing something strange to you because you were _moaning_ on the phone! JUST WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY NOW?!"

Mikado flushed dark red; by now, not only the whole school, but also every passant nearby was staring at them.

"Kida-kun, it's really not what you think..! S-see the thing is…"

"Yes? What exactly IS it, Mikado?"

The brunette looked away quickly. "I-I can't tell you…"

Mikado heard his best friend sigh deeply, trying to calm down a little.

"See Mikado, I know you're in a difficult age now…", the blonde started.

Wait..what?

"..and that you want to try out things.."

Where exactly was this talk heading..?

"..and since you're still inexperienced, you think Izaya is the only one who can satisfy your bodily needs…"

"W-what..?", the teen sputtered, face flushing ten different shades of red.

"..But there are other ways to take care of your sexual needs, without letting that old, perverted bastard take advantage of you-!"

Mikado couldn't even put in words how utterly mortified and embarrassed he felt right now. Was his best friend just trying to have _that talk_ with him?!

"And you think you are better suited to take care of Mikado's _needs_, Kida-_san_~?", a voice chimed behind them.

Mikado almost squeaked when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

The teen saw his best friend glare daggers into the informant hugging him, but he also realized the small blush that crept up the blonde's face at the raven's words. Of course Mikado couldn't know what kind of dream his best friend had of him last night…

"Take your filthy hands off him, Izaya!", the dyed blonde growled.

Izaya just smiled at that. "What if I don't~?"

With that, the raven picked up the brunette and threw the teen over his shoulder (he needed to make Mikado eat more..the boy was light as a feather! Maybe with some kinky foodplay..?) and jumped away, laughing in his slightly maniac laughter.

Mikado gave a startled yelp and gripped the back of the informant's shirt to not fall off, as he was carried away by the elder.

He could see Kida stare at them open-mouthed for a second, then the hyperactive blonde dashed after the lunatic he was sure had just kidnapped his best friend.

"IZAYA! LET GO OFF MIKADO!", he shouted while bolting after the raven, who just chuckled and dodged some bypassers, who instantly collided with the blond teen.

Kida mumbled a quick apology, before scrambling back to his feet and continuing his chase.

The ruckus caused another certain blonde, smoking on a bench in the park to look up; seeing the subject of his detestation run past him, carrying the scrawny teenager he had met yesterday and being chased by this strange blonde punk.

The cigarette in the bartender-clothed man's hand snapped; he threw it to the ground, squashing it with his shoe.

That flea's evildoings knew no limit, he? Now he was even kidnapping innocent children, to do you-know-what with them…

Ripping out a nearby street sign, he joined the chase after the maniac raven.

"IZZZAAYYYAAA-KUUNNN!", the fortissimo of ikebukuro roared.

Mikado struggled to get out of Izaya's grip.

"I-Izaya-san, please let me go..!"

"No can do, Mikado-chan~", the elder smirked.

The raven's smirk only faltered when he heard the neigh-like roar of a certain black mortorbike.

"Now come on…three against one..?", the informant muttered, before spinning around to face his pursuers.

Flipping out his flickblade and pointing it at the small crowd, he let the teen down, only to press the boy close to his chest.

"I warn you~", he exclaimed, while letting his hand slide lower on the flustered boy's waist.

"You will never get your hands on my lovely wife~!", he chimed, then he leaned down and to capture the teen's lips in a kiss.

The two blondes' jaws dropped, so would the dullahan's if she had one; all three staring at the odd scene before them unbelieving, one thought crossing their mind simultaneously:

"…_wife_..?"

"..w-w..WIFE..?"

_**Wife..?**_

-xxx-

**Hahahaha, so that was it for that chapter! xD I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ;D**

**All credit for the last scene goes to **_**IceDragon**_** for another beautiful suggestion! (of course I haven't forgotten about it, I had this stored for a while ;) I'll try to put the other scenario in the next chapter x3)**

**Did you notice that in Kida's dream Mikado say the exact same lines as on the phone call? xD**

**Anyways, I need your help..when exactly is Mikado's birthday? Drrr wikia say july 24****th****, but all other sources say march 21****st****?**

**Thanks to all of my lovely, lovely reviewers, you make me so happy! x3**

**I hope there will be more reviews, also some suggestions..? Take **_**IceDragon**_** as example! xD**

**Faves and reviews will make me float in seventh heaven~**

**Love, KnuxadowManiac**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: okay, I know it's been like..forver! since i updated, but i won't bother you with my rambling right now, i just want to tell you that i feel really bad for letting wait so long, therefore i made this chapter x-tra long, I hope you like it! without further ado, here are part 17 and 18!**

_**Part 17 – The Might of the Media**_

Mikado could their voices call out to him faintly in the back of his mind, but his thoughts were somewhere else completely at this point. Because he could smell the raven's faint eau de cologne mixed with the man's intoxicating own scent; the informant's hair was tickling his forehead as he was bent over by the man, red eyes locking with his azure ones, and too quickly for his mind to follow, and yet too teasingly slow, the elder's lips pressed upon his own. Oh no..there it went again, his heart; thrumming so hard in his chest and clenching painfully, blood was rushing to his face and his eyes widened.

Why _here_, why _now_? All of his friends were watching at them, what would they think? He needed to push this man away _right now_ if he ever wanted to be able to look his friends in the eyes again, but why wasn't his body moving at all?

He was like frozen, all he felt were the raven's lips against his own, those beautiful auburn eyes closed calmly, the man's breath against his face, the male's scent flooding his senses, his taste numbing Mikado's mind. The teen couldn't stop the small whimper from escaping his throat when he felt Izaya nibble his lower lip; trembling hands clutching desperately to the man's shirt's dark fabric; whether to push away or pull closer the boy himself didn't know. Mikado felt his eyes lid, his face was so hot, this simple pressure against his mouth made his insides turn jelly. Uh-oh…his knees were about to collapse, his head was spinning…

Ever so slowly, Izaya pulled away from the comparably chaste kiss with the teen, loosening his grip around the boy's waist; a small smile playing on his lips at seeing the highschooler slump down on the street without his support, facial expression completely dazed.

Smirk pulling on the corner of his mouth, he gave his pursuers a playful wink and waved a goodbye, before turning on his heel and skipping away from the scene, disappearing into the now gathered crowd.

Mikado still sat on the cold pavement, barely feeling the hard surface beneath him; neither really hearing the shocked and excited murmur going through the crowd nor feeling everyone's gaze upon him as he stared off into space, an inner conflict occupying his mind.

A soft hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts.

"….-ado…! Hey, Mikado..!"

He looked up slowly, meeting his best friend's golden orbs, filled with shock and a slight hint of concern.

Suddenly realizing all that had just happened and the situation he was in right now, the teen flushed a bright red.

"M-masaomi..-", he started, but was cut off by yet another blonde's anger strained voice.

"I think you have some explaining to do, kid. This time, for real."

Mikado swallowed hard when he looked up at the man in bar-tender clothing. The fake-blonde's facial expression was unreadable, but the flaring anger in the man's hazel eyes as well as the slight twitching of the elder's hand told the teen how much it took the ex-bartender to stay so calm at this point.

Mikado took a deep breath, palming his face with his hand. _Why always me..?_

Standing up on shaky legs and brushing the dirt of his clothes, he turned to the odd trio consisting of his best friend, a headless fairy and a misunderstood, violent man in bartender clothing; they all gave of the same shocked, dumbfounded expression.

"L-Listen…It's really not what you think…I can explain-"

Suddenly, Kida's eyes widened, staring at something behind the brunette.

"Mikado…", he cut off the smaller teen. Voice low, he spoke shortly, trembling hand pointing at the object of his shock.

"Turn around."

The brunette whirled around, jaw dropping when he saw the same broadcast flash over all display panels at the square.

The same scene was played on repeat all over: Izaya pointing with his knife, speaking something that could not be heard, but Mikado knew all too well what it was, and for the rest of the town, the text appeared as subtitles on the display.

"_You will never get your hands on my lovely wife…"_

Then Orihara Izaya bent down and captured a certain highschool student's lips in a kiss; the picture was zoomed in to their faces and Mikado could see his own face redden on multiple screens simultaneously; on vast display for everyone to see the informants teeth biting and pulling his lower lips gently, before proceeding to move his lips against Mikado's. The whimper the teen had given wasn't to be heard, but the desperate expression on the boy's face, with dark red flushed cheeks and slightly lidded eyes was caught on camera and on display for whole ikebukuro to see.

Mikado, who had stared at the broadcast in shock, let his trembling knees give in and fainted.

-xxx-

Mikado groaned slightly when he woke up, eyes fluttering open slowly.

"Hey, he's waking up!", Kida exclaimed, rising from his seat and stepping to the bed the brunette was lying on. "Are you okay, Mikado?", he asked concerned.

Pushing himself up on his arms, the teen took his surroundings in; he was in the nurse room of his school. The others must have brought him here after he had fainted. The cursed blush crept once again over the teen's face as he remembered the reason for why he had lost consciousness.

This was just great. Now he didn't only have to explain to his friends, but to whole ikebukuro.

Kida's voice brought the brunette back from his thoughts.

"So…there was really no girlfriend..?", the blonde laughed awkwardly, trying to loosen the uncomfortable atmosphere with humor. "I knew it was impossible after all...Hahaha…"

"Masaomi..", the smaller teen interrupted his friend calmly. His gaze wandered to the headless rider standing next to Kida and facing him with an air of concern the he could feel, even though Mikado couldn't see her face. "Celty-san…"

An angered growl directed his attention to the blonde ex-bartender standing in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall. Mikado felt his heart sting painfully when he saw the man avoid his gaze, eyes cold.

"Shizuo-san…", he addressed the blonde softly, ignoring the angered 'tsk' it earned him.

"I will explain everything to you…but I want you to promise you won't say anything until I'm completely finished. Also, please don't talk to anyone else about this, okay..?"

His last plea was mostly directed towards the blond man pouting in the corner. He looked his friends in the eyes, one after another.

Kida didn't look too pleased, but still forced out a grumbled "Fine…"; Celty gave him a short nod and nudged Shizuo in the ribs, making him give a displeased scowl, but finally nod too.

Mikado sighed in relief and starting explaining everything to his friends; how his parents suddenly showed up in Ikebukuro, how they finally told him about his father's gambling problems and the debts they were making, how they almost lost their house and fell into the trap of loan sharks and were unable to repay them and finally how his father in panic agreed to marry him to the man they were indebted to, in order to get freed of all debts, thinking that the man would back out once he realized that his parents didn't have a daughter but only a son.

"I only found out it was Orihara-san when the priest said his name at the end of the ceremony…And then everything went so fast, my parents had already organized us moving together on that day…"

During his whole explanation Mikado had looked down on his hands that were folded in his lap, fiddling with them nervously, too scared to look his friends in the face. When he finished, an unbearable silence spread in the room, no one daring to speak the first word. Hesitantly, Mikado lifted his gaze too see the others' reaction.

Kida stood frozen, dumbstruck; mouth hanging slightly open as if he wanted to say something, but closed it again.

The brunette looked at the dullahan standing next to his best friend and was shocked to see her shoulders shaking. Was she angry at him..?

A startled yelp escaped his lips when the headless faery suddenly flung herself at him, hugging him closely to her chest, still shaking with Mikado knew now were sobs.

Releasing him to type something on her PDA, she quickly shoved the message in his face.

**Mikado-kun, I'm so sorry! ****I had no idea..why didn't you come to me, I could have protected you!**

The dullahan's reaction seemed to have woken Kida from his stupor.

"I-I…Mikado…Izaya, that bastard! Don't worry Mikado, we'll get you out of this-"

"No.", the young dollars leaders stated simply, startling his friends.

"B-but…Mikado, why…?", Kida tried to express his confusion over his best friends answer.

"If I stick to the contract, it saves my parents lots of trouble; I really just want them to focus on getting on their feet again and regaining their normal lives. I was so naïve; I didn't even realize my father's gambling problems and kept bothering them with my trivial everyday problems while they have been keeping all this secret from me…"

"B-but you were here in Tokyo..! How should you've known..?! And even so, that's just too much-!"

Mikado smiled gently when he saw the faux-blonde get so worked up on his account. His heart stung a little when he thought about how much he was still keeping secret from his friends.

A small bitter smiled played around the brunette's lips when he spoke the following; the short flash of coldness in the smaller males azure blue orbs did not go unnoticed by the yellow scarves' shogun and the dullahan.

"Just think about it…if my father feels guilty about putting me in such a situation, his conscience will keep him from playing."

_I didn't know he was so..calculating…_, the blonde teen thought quietly to himself.

A minute passed, and no one in the room spoke a word; the silence became almost unbearable. No one wanted to be the one to break it; or rather, they simply didn't know what to say.

"So…", Kida finally spoke up, finally relieving the tense atmosphere. "What does it feel like to be a newlywed wife, Mi~ka~do?", the blonde teased, grin finally returned to his features.

The small lopsided smile it earned him from the brunette was totally worth the pillow that was smacked in his face right afterwards.

"I'm not a wife..! I'm still a guy after all!", the smaller teen protested pouting.

"You've got a point there..", Kida pondered for a moment. "You're a man…and a wife…I guess that makes you a **Mife** then!"

Even getting jabbed in the stomach doesn't hurt as bad when you can see your best friends face light up with laughter once again.

-xxx-

Mikado hadn't even realized the tall blonde in bartender clothing slip out of the room; but when the brunette turned to look at the spot where the man had been standing just seconds ago, he was already gone. Excusing himself from his friends, he left the infirmary too. Catching a glimpse of white and black disappearing around the corner, he quickly ran through the corridor to catch up to the dyed blonde.

"Shizuo-san…wait..!", he called after the ex-bartender, who stopped at his voice and turned around to the teen.

Mikado's heart stung a little at seeing the rejecting expression on the blonde's handsome features. He should have expected that Shizuo wouldn't take it as well as the others to find out the teen was married to his mortal enemy…

"Shizuo-san, please let me-", Mikado started softly, but was interrupted by the cold glare he received from the man. Exactly the same look he gave Orihara Izaya. But what did he do to deserve that..?!

"Cut it, kid..I don't wanna hear it. I should've known it…" The blonde's voice turned bitter as he spoke, averting his eyes from the boy.

"Whenever I think I've made a friend, the flea com-"

*SLAP*

Dumbfounded, Shizuo stared at the teen that just slapped him, standing in front of him. He blinked. Blinked again.

The slap hadn't really hurt; but that with his image as monster with inhumane strength a highschool runt who barely reached up to his chest of all people…had the courage to slap him in the face.

The small brunette's rain coloured eyes were glinting with anger; Shizuo could tell the kid was really pissed.

Plus the little jump the teen had to do in order to even reach up to his face to slap it was to Shizuo the embodiment of adorableness.

"I can't believe you don't want to be friends with me just because of the grudge between you and Orihara-san…! He has nothing to do with it; I want to be friends with you because you're a really nice person and you're fun to talk with. I didn't know you'd be as childish as to throw a jealousy fit over Orihara Izaya. You can have him, by the way, I don't want him; He's all yours."

_The kid is pushing his luck quite far.._, Shizuo thought to himself as he gaped at the now smirking teen, feeling his brow twitch in annoyance at the provocation.

Very few people dared to provoke him like that. Could it be…that the teen really wasn't intimidated by ikebukuro's so-called 'Monster'?

Shizuo felt a grin spread on his face as a strange warm feeling rose in him.

"You broke his nose, didn't you?", was all he said as he offered the teen his fist, grinning.

"Maybe~…", the teen answered mysteriously, smiling back at the blonde, bumping his smaller fist against the taller male's knuckles.

The sound of the school bell ringing to the end of the second period made them both jump slightly.

Smiling now shyly, the brunette scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry for slapping you…", he admitted, glancing up into the taller male's mocha eyes.

"Don't fret it..", Shizuo waved it off, chuckling. "I deserved it, after all. I'm glad to have you as friend.", the blonde grinned down on the teen, earning a bright heart-warming smile from the boy in return.

"Me too.", Mikado smiled. "I gotta go to class now, I don't want to miss the third period too…", the brunette smiled and turned to leave slowly.

"Oi, kid-..uh..Mikado..!", the blonde called out for the teen once more, making said one stop in his tracks to look at the blonde.

"Hm?"

The blonde looked almost flustered as he scratched his cheek while mumbling almost too quiet to hear:

"W-wanna..hang around this afternoon..?"

Shizuo couldn't help a small blush from rising to his face when he saw a bright smile appear on the brunette's face, lighting up the boy's azure eyes as he spoke.

"Sure, I'd love to!"

-xxx-

Mikado could feel all eyes bore into him when he entered the classroom.

_Please don't tell me…_, he silently begged to himself.

It couldn't be that they all already saw.._that_ broadcast…or could they..?

No way, they had school all this time, so how should they-

…Of course. Damned be those internet-capable cellphones.

The mortification Mikado felt increased with every group of chatting pupils he passed.

"Maybe it was all a movie scene and he was discovered by a talent scout!"

"Ryugamine? By a talent scout? No way in hell. He's probably trying to get attention again…"

"Ne, ne..don't you think the guy who kissed Ryugamine was simply GORGEOUS~?!"

"What's with that Wife/Marriage thing…? Do you really think he's married..?"

"Just look at his hand, he's wearing a ring!"

"Remember those kiss marks he had the other day…d-do you think they are from…?"

"Naawww, no way!"

"Oh my god, that's so…hot!"

"Are you serious..?!"

"Why not? I mean-…Everyone be quiet, he's coming!"

Mikado sighed deeply as he arrived at his seat, resting his head on the hard wood of the desk.

_Please let this day soon be over…_

A soft tap on his shoulder made him glance up. "Hm?"

The brunette girl who tapped his shoulder was with a small group of girls, all of them chatting excitedly and breaking out in giggling when they looked at him.

"A-ano…Ryugamine-kun…", the brunette girl spoke up, slightly flustered. "You're married to this Orihara-guy, right…? We just wanted to ask you…i-if..you know…"

"Did you two already have sex?", one of the girls asked bluntly, loud enough for the whole class to hear, earning another series of giggles from her classmates.

Mikado's face lit up bright red at the question; groaning he let his head fall back unto the desk.

_Please, kami-sama…let this day end soon…_

-xxx-

"They asked you _what_..?", the ex-bartender asked disbelieving while shaking with laughter. "Seriously, even his shoe-size..? The heck do they need this for?"

Mikado shook his head sighing. "Like I know…I'm so glad this is finally over, I couldn't have stood this giggling any longer…"

Groaning slightly, Mikado lied down in his back on the soft grass; Shizuo had found a nice and quiet spot under a big elm tree in the park. One could still faintly hear the city noise and the traffic's rush, but to Mikado it was an almost calming noise.

He heard the grass rustle when the tall blonde lied down next to him, sighing contently.

"This is a really nice spot, Heiwajima-san.", the teen spoke softly, enjoying the warm spring breeze caress his face.

His eyes flung open when he felt the elder pinch his cheek, glancing to the side to be met with two dark mocha hues, surprisingly close to him.

"I told you to not be so formal, it makes me feel so old…", the dyed-blonde complained.

Mikado couldn't help but snort at those words; it was exactly the same as a certain forever-21-year old raven would say.

"What's so funny, brat?", Shizuo mumbled slightly irritated, thinking the teen was making fun of him.

He brunette just shook his head with a smile, returning the man's gaze.

"Nothing, you just reminded me of someone…Shizuo-san."

The strong blonde simply loved the way his name rolled of the smaller male's lips; it held an affection he hadn't experienced in quite a while now.

"We should do this more often…", the elder spoke slowly, closing his eyes contently.

Mikado just hummed in agreement, not minding in the slightest how the taller male's head turned to snuggle into his hair, their shoulders touching as they lied in the grass.

It might be true that this man beside him was Heiwajima Shizuo, the monster who was able to break a grown man's spine with his bare hands; but right now, he was just Heiwajima Shizuo, Ryuugamine Mikado's friend. A man, as Mikado found out this afternoon, who loved milk and was a sucker for cute things. And whose calm breathing, ghosting over Mikado's face made the teen feel as secure as he only felt once in his lifetime before. Wrapped in a certain raven's arms, who had stilled his tears without speaking one word…

With this memory, Mikado drifted slowly to sleep…

-xxx-

_**Part 18 – Another Side of Me, Another Side of You**_

When Mikado finally woke up, the setting sun had already painted the bustling city's skyline a rich orange. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he sat up slowly, feeling the blonde next to him stir.

Yawning, the man sat up too, brushing his clothes off the dirt and grass.

"Shit, how long did we sleep..?", the blonde mumbled, getting up and stretching with relish.

"Dunno…", the brunette responded, voice muffled by the attempt to suppress a yawn. He got up too, allowing the taller male to remove some leaves that had been stuck in his hair. When he was done, the ex-bartender ruffled through the teen's dark, soft locks with a tender smile, which in reward earned him an adorable chuckle from the boy.

"I gotta go now…", the teen said with a quick glance at his wristwatch, grabbing his schoolbag in the process. "There's a train leaving in 10 minutes, I might still be able to catch it. I still gotta feed Shizu-ko after all…"

The blonde gave him a dumbfounded stare. "Shizu..ko..?"

Mikado blushed dark red as he realized what he just said. "Err..y-yes…The cat we found last time..you remember it..?"

Shizuo nodded as he remembered the reason for why the brunette had suddenly started rummaging through a pile of garbage.

"W-well…I named it after you…", the teen admitted embarrassed, fidgeting with his fingers nervously, as if he half-expected the blond to get angry at him.

Instead, the ex-bartender just burst into laughter, making the brunette glance timidly up to him, just to receive yet another ruffle of his already tousled hair.

"You really are something, kid..!", the brute in bartender clothing chuckled. "But why after me?"

Mikado flashed the man bright smile. "Because it has the same beautiful eye color as you!"

With that, the teen turned and left for the train station, leaving a flustered and confused blonde behind.

-xxx-

This was something that Mikado **definitely **didn't expect, when he entered the Informant's apartment, slipped his shoes off, put away his school bag and stepped into the domicile.

He had expected to find the apartment empty and to be alone with Shizu-ko until Izaya would return from work late in the evening. What he didn't expect to find was not only Izaya-san's trademark furtrimmed parka, but also some unknown coat and pair of shoes.

He also didn't expect to hear voices from the living room, and he certainly didn't expect to overhear something that he was sure he wasn't allowed to hear at all.

"-ill one of us, we kill one of them; it's a fair deal. Tachibana-san was in charge of finances, so it caused quite the commotion. I expect you to find someone of just as great importance to them, if not even greater. Plus personal data for our hitman. I think this'll suffice."

Mikado could hear a clicking noise of some lock being opened, then silence.

The cold laugh that the teen heard in response send a shiver down his spine. Without a doubt it was Izaya-san, but his voice had a sharp edge to it Mikado hadn't heard before.

"My, my…You must have mistaken today's date, Nakamura-san~" His voice sounded cheery, but the contempt underplayed every syllable, which Mikado now realized must be Izaya's business-tone.

_How scary…_, the teen thought to himself, not even noticing how he quieted down his breath in anticipation, frozen on the spot.

"W-what do you mean..?", the man, who the informant had referred to as Nakamura, asked slightly puzzled, nervousness making him stutter slightly. Apparently, Izaya's aura had its effects on his clients too.

Another cold chuckle could be heard from the information dealer.

"Well, apparently, Nakamura-san seems to think it's the first of April today~!", Izaya chimed, before his voice suddenly turned dark and sharp as a knife.

"Because **this** amount of money can't be anything but an April's fool, now can it~?"

A loud _thud_ could be heard and the Nakamura-guy giving a panicked yelp.

Without thinking, Mikado burst into the room.

"Izaya-san..!"

-xxx-

The raven as well as his client stared dumbfounded at the teen who had just stormed in.

"Mikado-chan..?", Izaya asked surprised.

The teen flushed a crimson red in response. When he had heard the man's cry he had burst in without thinking, expecting to see blood, a fight; because Izaya's cold tone made it undoubtingly clear that the raven wouldn't hesitate to kill the man who was with him, for whatever reason the other had upset the informant.

It turned out that the maniac information broker had just kicked a briefcase full of bank notes off the table, causing the money to spill over the white carpet and making the scene look like out of a mafia movie.

The man named Nakamura however seemed to have had the same thoughts as Mikado when he saw the murderous wicked expression on the raven-haired male. And there he went here thinking the information dealer he wanted to hire was just your ordinary underground worker who'd lick your feet at the mentioning of a known yakuza name as Nakamura and a briefcase full of money. Now he knew to not underestimate Orihara Izaya. With those events, he was more than happy for the little disturbance that gave him the chance to gather his money and get **the hell outta this place** before this maniac of an Informant could do worse than decline his offer and decide to let his flickblade speak instead of words.

After the man placed his precious money back into the briefcase, he quickly scrambled to his feet and wanted to make a run for it, when his eyes fell upon just _who_ had saved him by storming in. Changing his mind, he sat back on the couch, quickly fixing his slightly greasy hair and trying to look as cool and intimidating as possible and shot the teen something he thought to be an alluring smirk, but what only turned out as perverted leer.

"Hey cutie…can't you see the adults are having a conversation, so how about you make us something to drink?", the yakuza guy addressed Mikado, hoping the condescending tone would give him an image of superiority, to both impress the teen and the Informant.

Mikado couldn't decide if it was disgust, repulse or simply disbelief over the man's arrogation he was feeling; apparently, those feelings must have shown on his face because he heard Izaya chuckle quietly. The teen turned his face to look at the raven, who just smirked back at him.

_You look like you just stepped on a bug_, the amused look on his face spoke.

Mikado bit back a sarcastic response and instead settled for a dazzling smile, bowing shortly to both men.

"Of course, Nakamura-san. Do you want a drink too, _dear_~?", the teen smiled, glancing at Izaya.

Izaya looked taken aback for a second, but decided to go along with the teen's game. It couldn't hurt to have a little fun with that pathetic little human in front of him, since he seemed to be of no other use whatsoever.

"That would be fantastic, sweetheart~", Izaya grinned back at the teen, the little nervous gulp Nakamura gave not going unnoticed by the raven.

Mikado kept the dazzling smile plastered on his face until he disappeared into the kitchen; the very second he was out of sight, the teen grimaced in disgust.

"'_cutie_'..'_can't_ _you see the adults are having a conversation_'….yuck!", he mimicked the yakuza's voice appalled. He got out two glasses and filled them with some scotch he found in one of the cupboards. After a second of pondering, he took some cayenne pepper, chilli and hot curry spice and added it all to the scotch in one glass.

"Choke on it, _Nakamura-dono_…", he chuckled. He was just about to add some of Namie's rat-poison-sugar, when suddenly, he froze in his movements.

Just what exactly..was he doing..? He just burst into a conversation between Izaya and one of his clients…discussing a murder…yet he wasn't the least disturbed, or scared…

Instead, he used the fact that the man was obviously scared of Izaya-san to play some sick manipulative mind game with him…because somehow, he got excited by the image of seeing this little bug of human squirm in discomfort and sweat in nervousness, too scared to say something in fear of saying something wrong…ohh god, how badly he wanted to break at least one of the guy's fingers to hear him shriek in agony…

Shaking his head to get rid of those dangerous..no, _SICK_ thoughts, he quickly brought the drinks back into the living room, handing Nakamura the spiced one without a second thought;

Fighting down a pleased smirk at hearing the man cough violently, he grabbed Izaya's wrist and dragged the raven into the kitchen.

"Something the matter, Mikado-chan~?", the elder asked with a questioning look.

Mikado sighed shakily, trying to fight down this strange side of him that once caused him to severely injure his kouhai Aoba .

"I-I don't know…it's just that seeing you like that…"

The raven looked slightly puzzled. "Me? Like what..?"

Mikado blushed, averting his eyes from the elder. "Y-y'know…you being so..cold and calculating…"

Izaya took a hold of the teen's chin, trying to force the boy to look at him.

"Are you now scared of me..?"

The brunette shook his head. "N-No…"

"What is it then..?", the raven queried further.

Mikado bit his lip in response, casting his eyes down. "Geez..you don't understand a thing, do you..?"

Izaya could just stare at the teen in confusion. He could read every human like an open book, so why was Mikado to him like a book with seven seals?

The smaller male sighed again, azure hues finally meeting the raven's auburn ones.

"You really don't get it…Every normal person would be creeped out by this! That guy just offered you a ridiculous amount of money to help him _kill_ somebody, but you act like it's something normal. It's only natural that I'd be scared of you…!"

"Mikado…", the raven started slowly, but was cut off by the teen.

"So…why am I not scared..? I start thinking weird things, like how it'd feel to slowly break this guy's finger…And just imagining you threatening him with your knife…I..I can't help but to..f-find it…"

The last words were so quiet, the elder couldn't even hear them, staring in disbelief at the teen whose face was now glowing a bright red.

"What did you say..?", izaya asked the embarrassed boy.

"I-I think it's h-hot…! You happy now..?!", Mikado finally spat out, blush spreading up to the tip of his ears.

Izaya blinked a few times in confusion. Did he just hear right…?

Mikado growled when he heard the raven burst into laughter, jabbing the elder into the ribs out of embarrassment and irritation.

"D-dont't laugh…! You bring out a horrible side of me!", the teen complained.

"Sorry…~", the raven apologized between chuckles, holding his stomach.

"I'm just happy you like this other side of me~", he smiled at the young dollars leader, whose eyes widened and then quickly turned away from the informant with a pout.

"W-who said t-that I like it..?", the teen mumbled embarrassed.

Izaya just hummed satisfied and wrapped his arms around the teen from behind, nuzzling his nose to the smaller male's neck.

"I'm also glad I got to discover this other side of you. I like every aspect of your personality, Mikado…be it moe or sadistic."

Izaya couldn't see the other's face, but he noticed the gang leader's ear tips flush a darker shade of red at his words, chuckling at the words the teen muttered.

"…Idiot."

_That sounded almost…like a love confession._

**A/N: Phew. Please don't hate me now for all the stupid things i wrote (and all the things i DIDN'T write that you might have been waiting for, hehe...)**

**First of all, THANKS! THANKS! AND ONCE AGAIN THANKS! to all my readers, you guys mean so much to me! and all you lovely reviewers, I don't even know how to put into words how i feel about having reached 100+ reviews! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU!**

**HUUUGE thanks to _Lockwyn Woodspire_ for a super lovely 100th review (even with awesome suggestions in it, that i can hopefully put to use!), to _IShipAlmostAnythingYaoi _for the beautiful word 'Mife' xD and once again _IceDragon_ for always giving me great ideas to work with!**

**Alot of stuff happened, but I don't want to bother you with it, so I just want you to know that ****things are all better now, so you dont need to worry :)**

** i rewatched some Durarara! to get back into the fandom and decided to bring in boss!kado too as an aspect of mikado's personality, also to not sugarcoat izaya's somehow wrecked attitude, because that's just part of them, and i felt like it would deepen their relationship if they knew even the dark sides of each other and came to like them.**

**I hope you like how mikado's and shizuo's relationship is progressing? please tell me your opinion on it, and where you would like this to go or if it even seems plausible...**

**it's just that in my mind, mikado and shizuo already feel drawn to each other and can trust one another, i want to know if i'm conveying that right in the story, too.**

**please look forward to more, and i also hope i can feature some smut soon!**

**Tell me what you think, you guys keep this story going! **

**Tons of love, KnuxadowManiac :3**


End file.
